


最后的祷告文

by allsunday



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Father Todd, Gen, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他的身体逃离了死亡，灵魂却禁锢在黑暗中。如今他穿着神父的教袍，但从未有人听过他祈祷。如果没有人聆听，祈祷有什么用？<br/>灵感来自闪点的神父陶德。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

第一章

“你说神父今天还会不会来了？”缺了一颗门牙的小男孩用袖子抹了抹玻璃上的雾气，透过教堂彩色的玻璃窗向街上张望，试图从漫天的风雪中找出那个熟悉的身影。站在他身边的看上去年长一点的黑发男孩叹了口气：“得了吧，这种天，我打赌连蝙蝠侠的车都会陷在雪地里。再说了……“他停了一下，咽了口唾沫，觉得喉咙有点干涩，“……没人真的愿意留在这里。”  
　　小个子男孩张了张嘴，正要说点什么，却发现崔西夫人正朝他们走来。管理教堂的老妇人今天非常的忙，太多的流浪汉在这个风雪夜里涌到这里，教堂从来没有拒绝过这些人，哪怕实在缺少人手，经费又不足的情况下——好在这个情况最近总算有了缓解。  
　　”孩子们，你们该回家了。趁着天还没有太黑，路上还有人。这里晚上可不是什么逛街的好去处。”半白头发的崔西夫人督促着，一面使劲拽着一大堆旧毯子，准备分发给想在这个风雪交加的夜晚留宿在这里的无家可归的人们。两个孩子见状，赶忙跑上前去把陷在毛毯山里的老妇人给“解救”出来。  
　　“我们今天能不能在这里过夜？”大一点的那个问道。  
　　“不行。”崔西夫人转过头来，严肃的看着他，“亚瑟，你昨天已经在这里过夜了，你们不是孤儿，你们应该回家。”  
　　“那不是我们的家，”男孩低下头去，“而且叔叔今天又喝酒了……这么晚了，他一定很生气。”  
　　老妇人叹了口气，一时间三个人陷入了沉默中。  
　　“这样吧，把艾德留在这里，我回去。”亚瑟一把拉过自己的弟弟，推到崔西夫人面前，“神父上次说了，我们愿意留多久就留多久……”他小声的补充了一句。  
　　 这家伙就会添乱。老妇人在心里默默的念叨了一句，最终接受了大男孩的请求。

　　 目送着亚瑟消失在风雪里的背影，崔西夫人默默的关上了教堂的侧门，八岁大的艾德手忙脚乱的在一边帮忙，生怕老妇人会改主意让他和哥哥一起回家，回到那个冰冷的，没有人情味的家。崔西夫人看了看钟点，发现已经到了该给帕帕雷欧神父服药的时间。可怜的老神父，连哥谭大地震都没有让他离开过这座教堂，离开哥谭，现在也拖着半瘫的身体躺在病床上，也许就是这个冬天，也许就是明天，他就会永远的留在哥谭。  
　　崔西夫人突然感到了寒冷，不是因为天气，而是周围这些无家可归的人，这些失去关爱的孩子，这种阴郁的气氛，让她感受到被这座城市抛弃的寒意。她突然非常期望那个年轻的神父今晚能出现在这里，那个给教堂带来生机的年轻人，总有着奇思妙想，却念不好一段完整的祷告文。他编扯着一些不知道从哪里听来的故事，吸引了流浪汉和孩子们的注意，仿佛天生就属于这里。他答应过今天要来的。  
　　可他为什么要回来呢？自从克里斯神父出事以后，这里已经很久没有一位正式的神父了——没人愿意过来，一座教堂在哥谭就好像什么传染病院似的。连社工也越来越少，到现在只剩下崔西夫人一个还在照顾生病的帕帕雷欧神父。不过哥谭这样的城市，真的需要一座教堂吗？崔西夫人经常这么问自己。有时候她会觉得即便是主的恩赐，也有照耀不到的地方，比如这里。随即她又为自己有这种想法感到羞愧。  
　　今晚，他还会不会出现呢？

××××  
　　哥谭的冬天也许不是最恶劣的，但是在这种雪夜里开着摩托追赶一辆集卡就着实很恶劣，好在有凯夫拉装甲的帮助，不至于让夜翼冻掉一条腿。他紧紧的握住车把，看着护目镜小屏幕上显示的跟踪器红点，这时对讲机里传来红罗宾的声音：“一切准备就绪，目标十分钟后接近。”  
　　“了解。”迪克调整了一下护目镜，开始加速朝卡车方向赶。他追查这票走私军火的人已经有三个月了，天晓得他现在有多么沮丧。就在今天上午，他的卧底行动突然暴露了，线人遭到了攻击。他花费了整整一天才把那个可怜的家伙带到安全的地方，但是却因此错过了港口的关键交易。好吧，也许再花上几个月重新追查一下源头也不是那么麻烦的事情，迪克自我安慰的想着。不过眼前这个更大的麻烦却是在他计划外的事情。  
　　做为卧底行动的报复，一辆载着定时炸弹的卡车正朝哥谭方向驶去。  
　　可恶。他一路上都在暗自咒骂着。回想起从线人嘴里听到这个可怕消息的情景，迪克觉得自己的肠子都快搅在一起了。而且从现在得到的情报判断，开车的搞不好并不是什么丧心病狂的疯子，可能只是帮派里的一个小喽罗——每个帮派里都有的那种傻呵呵的以为受到了重用，最后化成灰的杂鱼。  
　　“先把卡车停下来再考虑怎么救司机的问题吧。”通讯器那头的提姆好像有远程读心术一样。  
　　夜翼深深了呼了一口气……当初布鲁斯离开的时候，他为什么会选达米安而不是提米当自己的罗宾呢？

　　提姆挪动了一下身子，抖掉了肩膀上的一点雪，郊外实在很难找到一个合适的隐蔽处。  
　三小时前，他接到了迪克的通讯请求，截停那辆载着定时炸弹的卡车。“带上那个能让动力失灵的装置，我怕爆胎和冲击会让炸弹爆炸”，他嘱咐道。  
　　哦，天。就好像他一直空着在那里随时都在摆弄那些小道具一样，这些关键时刻救人性命的小道具一定是有一群做鞋子的小精灵，在蝙蝠洞没人的时候帮忙打造的。事实上，提姆确实有改进过布鲁斯那个小玩意——也许和小精灵一起。总之，至少迪克还觉得他是个靠谱的搭档，这么一想还挺让人宽慰的。好吧，谁让布鲁斯今晚夜巡去了……  
　　他注视着监视器上越来越近的红点，这里是哥谭的边界处，郊区，进城的必经之路。按照计算应该还有半小时炸弹才会爆炸，其实轻松起见，也可以让车在这里引爆——拆炸弹一向是吃力不讨好的工作。  
　　“还有一分钟进入范围。”他对着对讲机报告，红点渐渐朝他所在的方向汇合，直线……恩。  
　　是什么让他有了一丝警觉？地图上，这附近应该都是大片空地和废墟，自从哥谭大地震以后就荒芜了。  
　　　  
　　突然  
　　监视器上的红点猛地转向了90度。  
　　提姆一愣，那个预计中的车灯几乎快要出现在他眼前了……怎么会这样？！  
　　“迪克！计划变了！”他迅速跨上自己的摩托，对着对讲机大吼。“他往废区去了！”  
　　“我看到了，提姆！”耳机那头传来了迪克的咒骂声。  
　　“我需要靠近到一定距离才能影响到那辆车。”即使面对突然改变的状况，提姆也一如既往的保持着冷静，“……迪克，那里有个贫民区……”  
　　“……我知道。”迪克咬着牙说道。太失策了，时间太短让他没能全面的判断线人口中“朝哥谭去了”的信息。也许一开始就是一个误导，那帮家伙就想要看他无能为力的样子吧。操！也许他一开始也应该叫上蝙蝠侠，他一向对形势预估的很完美。不不，都是他自己的错，卧底的事情……  
　　“迪克！”提姆的声音让他回过神来，“有点不对劲！”  
　　卡车的方向传来了另一辆摩托的声音，太远了，提姆努力辨识着，如果光线好一点，或许能看到一点情况。  
　　下一秒钟，就传来了轮胎爆破的声音。半分钟后，巨大的爆炸声伴随着火光照亮了天空。  
　　哦，这下视线还真不是一般的好，提姆自嘲道，加速超火光的方向驶去。  
　　  
　　等他和迪克赶到爆炸现场，卡车已经烧成了一团——车厢里的十几个油罐显然出了很大一把力。不远处，有几个流浪汉正朝这边靠拢，大冬天的，有个暖和的地方还真不太好找。  
　　雪地里有一条很明显的摩托车追赶的痕迹，他应该一直就在附近，比迪克更加靠近卡车，但是糟糕的大雪阻碍了迪克的侦探能力，没有发现这位早他一步的追赶者。而如今，这条车轮印在大火融化的雪水冲刷下，消失了。  
　　“迪克！”提姆在车头的方向喊着，一边招呼他过来。  
　　车头仍在熊熊燃烧着，透过火焰依稀可以看到驾驶室的车门大开着。  
　　“他逃走了。”提姆说。  
　　“……被带走了。”迪克补充了一句。  
　　

××××  
　　“咳——！”一记老拳招呼在安迪的下颚上，把他揍翻在地上。这个小个子男人刚刚从一场匪夷所思的汽车爆炸里逃脱，还搞不清楚发生了什么事情，另一记拳头就落在了他的肚子上，疼的他整个人都缩成一了团。迷迷糊糊抬头望去，只看到一个高大的黑影。  
　　“你，你炸了我的车，还打我。”跟所有的帮派底层小喽罗一样，脑袋不太好使，说话也不看场合。  
　　“跟你说了，你车上装了炸弹，白痴！”黑影一脚踩在他的胸口，这下安迪看清楚了，死神，一定是死神，一身漆黑还……看不清脸。  
　　“我是来讨债的。”黑衣男人一把扯开他的外套，拽出他领口里一个十字架，猛地一扯，直拽的安迪的头都快被扯下了脖子，“这不属于你。”  
　　“求求你不要杀我！”这下安迪想通了，只是个趁乱打劫的强盗，不管怎么说，对着个子比自己大的人还是客气点好，“……纯银的，太贵重，我一直出不了手。你拿着，求求你放了我。”  
　　黑衣男人摩挲这枚十字架，小心的放进内层口袋里。然后，掏出了一把枪顶在安迪的脑门上：“还记得戴这个十字架的神父么？”  
　　“我，我只是奉命行事。”安迪哆哆嗦嗦的，试图挪开头，“我什么也不知道，我，我就是个开车的……！”  
　　黑影似乎很无奈的叹了口气：“你会祈祷吗？”  
　　“不，不会，我不信教。”  
　　“我也不会。”黑衣男子的枪重重的顶在安迪的脑门上。  
　　  
　　贫民窟的小屋里，传来一声枪响。

 

××××  
　　当——当——当——，教堂破旧的大钟宣告着午夜的来临。  
　　崔西夫人查看了最后一遍门窗。风雪比刚才更大了，窗外不时的传来杂物落地的声音，也许是教堂破旧的砖瓦，等风雪停了，一定得叫人看看——趁现在还有点闲钱修得起。她这么一边这么想着，一边伸手去锁上侧门。手伸到一半，她犹豫了一下，自我嘲解的想，何必呢，反正教堂里也没有什么值得拿的东西。  
　　她静静的站在门旁，等了一分钟，在脑袋里纠结这个毫无意义的斗争。  
　　突然，门开了，一股寒意伴随着风雪吹了进来，老妇人一愣，打了个哆嗦。  
　　一个浑身漆黑的身影探了进来，抖落了一地的雪。崔西夫人赶忙把提灯抬高，昏暗的灯光下，露出一张年轻人的脸。  
　　“嗨，崔西夫人。”那张脸上露出一个微笑，“路上有点耽搁了，呃……堵车，你看这天气……”  
　　话还没说完，老妇人的一个拥抱就让他不得不把下半句给咽下去。  
　　“哦，陶德神父。”崔西夫人紧紧的拽着年轻人，“谢天谢地，你终于回来了。”


	2. 第二章

第二章

６个月前，哥谭  
　  
　　杰森按着肩膀上的伤口，重重的跌坐在墙角。  
　　他需要治疗。  
　　一小时前在港口的那场争斗耗费了他太多精力，以至于最后炸掉走私仓库时连累自己从三楼摔到了水泥地上，浑身散架的感觉就好像一口气把刚拼完的拼图从桌子上抹下去。然后，被角落里哪个不知道天高地厚的小喽罗阴了一枪——虽然这家伙现在已经应该快被冲到入海口了。不过跟逃避后来被爆炸吸引过来的警察相比，前面这堆烂事倒还在他的意料之中。  
　　而现在，他再一次为自己的食言付出了代价。  
　　说了多少次，别来哥谭了，你这个白痴。杰森在心里默念道。

　　太疼了，他发现血已经渗过了厚夹克，沾在了他的手上。疼痛还是件好事，说明他还没有失血过多。不过快了，他试着握了握拳头，麻木的感觉提醒他时间的紧迫，肩伤总是这么的让人头疼。他深深了吸了一口气，突然被胸口的刺痛伤的用力咳嗽起来，伴随着肌肉的撕扯，引起了伤口更多的出血，一时间让他差点觉得自己要失去意识了。  
　　可恶，伤到肋骨了。他小声的咒骂了一下。  
　　每次到这种时候，杰森都会强迫自己不要去想，如果他还在蝙蝠家，就能很快得到帮助了。  
　　可他每次都忍不住会想。  
　　而这种想法总是会给他带来一种“去你的，走着瞧”的狗屁力量，一次次让他从地狱之门回来。  
　　  
　　比如现在，他振作起精神向四周打量，发现对面建筑上的圣母像正在看着他。  
　　一座教堂。  
　　  
　　他忘记自己是怎么穿过街道，躲过一个巡夜的警察来到教堂。他企图撬开边门，却发现门并没有锁。  
　　哦，对，这是教堂。没人会到教堂偷东西，大概。  
　　杰森显然是失血过多了，不然他应该会注意到自己正拿着撬锁的工具。  
　　  
　　迷迷糊糊的，他突然想起那个圣母像好像在哪里见过。那个双手合十，居高临下俯视着他的圣母像。是在一个让人感到寒冷恐惧的地方。杰森摇了摇头，想把这个画面从脑海里驱散开。突然，他想起来了。  
　　墓地。是墓地上的圣母像。  
　　是他自己墓地上的圣母像。  
　　一切变得混沌起来，他发现自己正浮在半空中，脚下就是那个熟悉的，充满了树木腐朽气味的墓园。一群人从他身边走过，抬着一具棺木。他发现那是自己的棺木，他甚至能感觉到自己的身体正蜷缩在那个幽闭狭窄的空间中。但是那些人是谁，是布鲁斯么？他努力想看清那些人的脸，却只能看见一团模糊的轮廓。难道是因为当时我并不在现场？他这么想着。  
　　只见那群人带着棺木移到了墓穴处，缓缓的把棺材沉了下去。杰森忍不住朝洞口望去，突然间，一股巨大的力量把他往墓穴里拖进去。杰森发出了惊呼，却什么声音也没有。他睁开眼睛，却发现自己已经躺在了封闭的棺材里。外面，一捧捧土落下的声音敲打着棺木。  
　　是稻草人！一定是稻草人的迷幻剂！杰森脑海中闪现出这个念头，他努力想要回想起在教堂里发生了什么事，但是恐惧像海啸一样朝他一波波涌来，使他喘不上气。  
　　不，不要，放我出去——！！！  
　　他无声的呐喊着，发疯似的敲打着面前的木板，只觉得黑暗和疼痛朝他一阵阵袭来，空气渐渐的被耗尽，胸口好像被巨大的石块压着，肺部充满了灼热感，每一次呼吸都仿佛给心口的那把火更多的氧气燃烧。为什么会这样！？他用越来越虚弱的手指，刮扯着棺木的内壁，疼痛渐渐的消失，他觉得四肢开始麻木起来。为什么会这样……周围变得愈来愈黑暗，他只来得及想——  
　　突然，一只手冲破了棺木，伴随着亮光，伸了进来。杰森本能的朝这只手伸过去，就像溺水的人抓住浮木一样，死死拽着——

　　  
　　“嗨，嗨！孩子，你要弄伤我了！”  
　　杰森猛地睁开了眼睛，又被刺眼的晨光照得缩了下去，但是他还是抓着那只把他从墓穴里拖出来的手，生怕一旦松开又会落入无尽的黑暗中。  
　　梦……我在做梦。他那受过严格训练的身体迅速的反应了过来，反手钳住了那人的手腕——用一种试探性的力量，却发现那只手只是朝他的肩膀探去。  
　　“你昏倒在门口了。”那人解释道，一边查看他肩膀上的伤势——杰森注意到伤口被妥善的处理过了，“感谢圣母玛利亚，还好你没来得及关上门，冷风都吹了进来。在那流一个晚上血我只能让你睡在墓地里了。”  
　　所以……刚才确实是幻觉？杰森平静了下来，他身边这个一身黑衣的人毫无疑问……是神父。他直起了身子，坐了起来，神父连忙伸手去扶他，这让杰森感到有一点可笑和……被关心却莫名其妙的罪恶感。不，不算莫名其妙，他，红头罩，一个罪犯，被一个神父救了一命——还是因为逃避追捕。想到这里，他不由得笑了起来。  
　　“你，不是嗑药了吧？”神父一脸担忧的看着他，伸手去探杰森的额头。这下真的让杰森感到了一丝愧疚，他使劲摇了摇头，以示自己并没有嗑药。神父这才一副放下心来的样子……这个一头金发，长相英俊，又带点迂腐的神父突然让他想起……  
　　“克里斯神父？”他试探着问道。  
　　“是。我们见过？”克里斯神父好奇的问道。  
　　杰森犹豫了一下，在这个当口是应该和这位神职人员套个近乎呢，还是保持距离？他快速估计了一下身体状况，决定还是先岔开话题.  
　　“大地震那会，我在你的教堂里待过，你恐怕不记得了。”  
　　“哦哦——”神父一脸如梦初醒的样子，“很高兴见到你一切平安”，显然他平时不太会说客套话，“你的家人还好吧。”  
　　“呃，他们……”杰森犹豫了一下，“很好。”他言不由衷的回答说，同时注意到天色已经大亮，街上似乎传来路人走动的声响。他不应该继续留在这里了，警察也许会发现血迹，这还不算什么，如果昨天的黑帮还有残党在找他就麻烦了——给教堂带来麻烦。  
　　“能给我倒杯水吗？”他请求道。  
　　当然等神父带着水杯回来的时候，床上已经空无一人。  
　  
　　“我不会用这些枪换取和平。”  
　　杰森走在路上，回忆起教堂解放后，那些枪支被抛入大海的情景，他伸手探进外套，枪还在老地方。  
　　克里斯神父，杰森突然想到，他都没有问他为什么受伤。

××××  
　　如果有人在著名的哥谭大地震前来过上东区，那今时今日倘若他故地重游，一准会怀疑自己是否最近工作太操劳以至于记忆出现了如此巨大的偏差。即便对于哥谭这样的城市而言，上东区本也是为数不多的适宜居住的地块。相较以前，如今的这里，仿佛是拷贝的犯罪小巷。那些抢人首饰的小混混啊，撬轮胎的熊孩子啊，在少有的几次重返哥谭的经历中，这里都让杰森体会到了“回家的感觉”，当然是遇到布鲁斯前的那个。唯一能唤起旧时回忆的，恐怕只有那座由韦恩基金出资重建过的教堂了。  
　　和大多数教会一样，这座位于哥谭市中部的教堂主要的资金来源是捐赠；换句话说，少的可怜。当初灾后重建时，克里斯神父拒绝了韦恩基金会搬迁新址的提议，执意要让教堂重建在旧地。他和常年依靠轮椅的帕帕雷奥神父一样，有着神职人员所特有的善良的品质和顽固不化的通病。结果，这一决定最终证明了只是便宜了附近的流浪汉们。他们随性的把教堂当作落脚点，时不时的进来蹭顿饭吃，使得原本就不宽裕的教堂更加的捉襟见肘。但是克里斯神父还是保留着他一如既往的乐观精神——毫无理由的，人们经常能看到他踩着那辆大地震时淘到的自行车，穿梭在附近的大小街道上，和各色人等嘘寒问暖。如果他当初把教堂搬迁到一个不那么混乱贫穷的街区，现在一准发了大财了。  
　　对了，还没算上这座教堂背负的那些原本应该由社会福利院承担的部分。自从克里斯神父介入第一起收留孤儿的事件开始，教堂就一天比一天更像个托儿所。附近暂时无法找到收养家庭的孤儿扎堆的出现在教堂——自愿的和不自愿的，以至于杰森第二次在白天踏入教堂大门的时候，挑着眉毛在门口看了一分钟才确定没有走错路。  
　　“啊，借过借过。”抱着一堆破铜烂铁的神父跌跌撞撞的走了过来，杰森伸手挡住了一个快要掉下来的玩具……小丑，他露出一个嫌恶的表情，然后迅速塞回破烂堆里。“谢谢。”克里斯神父小心翼翼的跨过两个在地上涂鸦的孩子，在杰森的帮助下把这堆杂物搬到了另一间房间。  
　　“还有两个房间，”神父抹了抹额头的汗，没有注意到沾满灰尘的手把自己涂成了一个花脸，“今天上午应该可以搬完。我们得抓紧一点，打扫的时候那群孩子总是要来帮忙。”说着他笑了起来，丝毫没有注意到认错了人。  
　　“呃，其实我是上次……”杰森的脑袋里飞快的闪过一连串说辞，却找不出一句适合现在情况的问候语。  
　　“哦……”克里斯神父终于注意到来人并不是社工，他看了好一会才把眼前这个穿着一身低调但是昂贵外套的整洁年轻人和前两天浑身是血的失踪客联系起来，“……我以为是贝尼托……真不好意思，他两小时前就该来了……希望他没出什么事。”  
　　“我只是想来看看，如果有什么地方需要帮忙的话……”杰森环顾了一下四周，韦恩集团的捐助一向实实在在，这点从教堂重建的用材和装饰上就能看出一二。但是刨去第一眼粗略的印象，你会注意到墙壁上几块原本应该挂着画像的地方现在空空荡荡；简洁的现代式壁灯替代了原本镀金的铜艺壁灯，和教堂整体的古典气息显得格格不入。就算没有经过蝙蝠侠严格的观察训练，杰森也看得出，这座教堂经营的实在说不上好。  
　　神父停下了手里的活，盯着杰森看了一会，从他的眼神里能看出，他在斟酌如何礼貌又不引起对方反感的拒绝这一提议。在这个鱼龙混杂的街区，哪怕你是一位受人尊敬的神父，也得时时刻刻注意言行。疯子通常都没有什么逻辑可言，在哥谭区分疯子和正常人更是难上加难。  
　　“非常感谢您的好意。”他并不是真的害怕眼前这位年龄可能只有他一半的年轻人，他只是尽量不想让教堂和黑帮争斗扯上什么关系，“不过信徒以外的捐助可能不太合适，地方教会对此有些规章制度。”  
　　年轻人的眼睛里闪过一瞬的尴尬，他自然不是信徒，从来不是。可是这也不是神父拒绝他的理由。虽然主在他徘徊在生死一线的时候救了他，但是说到底，像他这样背景的人还是无法被接纳，被拯救。  
　　“并不是您想的那样，其实我在布鲁德海文的刑侦科工作。”话一出口，杰森立刻就后悔了。我在干什么？可他的嘴还是接着说，“希望您能替我的行动保密，这很重要。”哦，天哪，我一定是昏头了。杰森从来没有为自己选择红头罩这条路而后悔，他知道自己在骨子里非常适合这种营生，部分的。犯罪小巷的幼年生活是他心中永远抹消不掉的本能，而且赋予了他独特的正义感和价值观。  
　　而现在，他居然不愿面对自己的身份。  
　　克里斯神父犹豫了一会，最终仿佛如释重负一般的长吁一口气：“太好了，啊，对不起，我为刚才的无理道歉。您知道，这附近实在太复杂了。我得为这些孩子们负责。哦，感谢圣母玛利亚。”  
　　杰森从来没有这么嫉妒过迪克的生活。  
　　“请问该怎么称呼您呢？”  
　　“陶德。杰森·陶德。”他可不愿连名字都被迪克替代了。

××××  
　　杰森不得不承认，双重身份的生活其实很有乐趣。尽管他在教堂的那一半是彻头彻尾的谎言，但是谁又能说另一半不是呢？  
　　几个星期以来，他数次回到哥谭，频率之高甚至超过了之前和迪克蝙蝠侠争斗的那段特殊时期。刚开始，他只是待在做礼拜的人群里，享受着一些他也说不清楚的轻松的心情。他对神父说自己是来哥谭办一个大案子，好心的克里斯神父对此毫不怀疑，还常常指点他要多注意哪些人，免得身份暴露。他甚至在帕帕雷奥神父问起的时候帮忙隐瞒。  
　　“我的学生。”有人问起，他就这么向别人介绍。  
　　孩子们似乎对这位突然出现的客人颇有好感。大抵上，是因为他们中间很多人跟杰森一样，年纪小小就迷失在哥谭的水泥森林里，而一位年长的指导者的出现，会让他们重新燃起对生活的热情——在这个仍然相信正义和希望的年龄。杰森会给他们讲一些颇为离奇的办案故事，大多数都是真的——以蝙蝠侠的视点；有时候也会给他们讲一些侠盗的故事，大多数也是真的——以他自己的视点。不久之后，有些孩子就会离开这里，去到一个真正关心他们的普通人家。杰森暗暗的希望在此之前，他们不用经历自己当年在街头流浪的艰辛。  
　　还有他发现，想给教堂花点钱也不是个简单的活。  
　　克里斯神父似乎很难相信他作为一个小警察可以有足够的薪水满足对教会事业的支持。于是杰森不得不挖空心思开设了几个不同地方的账户，雇了人来给教堂送钱。神父对于这些陌生的捐助者非常的困扰，直到有一天帕帕雷奥神父的轮椅差点从失修的石阶上摔下，他才不得不承认，教堂确实应该整修一下了。  
　　他还偷偷的介入了附近帮派的领地争斗，把几个特别危害街区安全的恶霸扔到了送往西伯利亚的集装箱卡车上，够他们喝一壶的了。  
　　唯一让他觉得很难处理的，就是克里斯神父时不时的会把一些神学书籍借给他。  
　　“主会一直指引你。”他真的把杰森当作自己的学生了，最终这让杰森感到……这个游戏他玩的太过火了。  
　　  
　　和大多数童年过得很艰辛的孩子一样，杰森毫无信仰。在你还愿意相信童话和超级英雄的年纪，经历了太多无助的生活和人情冷漠，你又怎么会把精神寄托在无法确认的事物上。  
　　“哦，那里什么也没有。”在一次“故事会”后，杰森这么跟孩子们形容死后的世界。  
　　“杰森，你应该注意一下措辞。”克里斯神父在一旁提醒他，“恩，他的意思是，那里原本什么也没有，但是只要你相信，就能够去到你想去的地方，见到你想见的人。”他这么解释说。  
　　“我死过，那里什么也没有。”杰森在这个问题上似乎有着顽石一样的固执。  
　　于是那天的故事会就这么散场了。

××××  
　　那件事情发生在夏末的一个晚上，它促使杰森早早的结束了这段冒名顶替之旅。  
　　杰森还记得，前一天晚上，克里斯神父求他帮忙寻找那个叫贝尼托的人，自从上次他失踪以来，他的两个孩子就一直寄居在酗酒的叔叔家里，时不时挨顿打，然后逃到教堂来过夜。这在贫民窟里并不少见，底层小人物为了生计，不得不参与一些帮派活动，结果可想而知。  
　　“明天我得把孩子送回家，顺便跟他们叔叔谈谈，万一贝尼托有什么意外，我想先做一下准备。”神父叹着气说到，两个孩子，亚瑟和艾德，手足无措的站在一边，脸上尽是不情愿又无可奈何的神情。  
　　如果杰森知道后面会发生的事情，他绝对不会让神父出门。

　　据几个目击者说，车祸来的非常突然。  
　　杰森赶到的时候，只见克里斯神父躺在一片血泊中，奄奄一息。  
　　“神父！克里斯神父！！”他挣扎的挤过围观的人群，冲到神父的身边。克里斯神父听到呼喊声，微微的睁开眼睛。“你不会死的！别这样！不要离开我！”他吼叫了起来，声嘶力竭。  
　　神父缓缓的把手伸到胸前想要摸什么东西，杰森发现十字架没了。  
　　“杰森……”他用最后的力气说道，“主一直与你同在……”  
　　克里斯神父再也没有醒来。

××××  
　　这里再也不像从前一样充满了贫民式的欢笑了。  
　　自从克里斯神父出事以后，教堂仿佛被抽掉了顶梁柱，从内向外散发出萧条，冷寂的景象。福利院的工作人员似乎大梦初醒，匆匆忙忙的开始办理手续，清理那些本就应该由他们负责照看的无家可归儿童。由于没有了可以主持的神父，做礼拜的人也不来了。只有流浪汉还愿意把这里当作据点——至少房顶还没塌。  
　　社工崔西夫人被请来照看帕帕雷奥神父，可怜的老神父甚至没能去参加克里斯神父的葬礼，他一日比一日状况更糟，有时候清醒，有时候糊涂。  
　　地方教会也曾写信来慰问，并承诺将会有新的神父来接任，可是好多日子过去了，新神父音讯全无。据路边社的小道消息透露，新神父一踏入哥谭，就遇到了帮派火拼不幸遇难了。也有人信誓旦旦的说，神父们开了个圆桌会讨论谁来哥谭，最后认定只有神经病才会到这种地方来传教。  
　　总之，结束了。  
　　  
　　崔西夫人一边清点着账目，一边注意着帕帕雷奥神父是不是该醒来吃药了。福利院接手的事宜进展缓慢，本来就都是些问题儿童，小点的还好说，超过十岁的一般就很难找到愿意收养的家庭。教堂曾经是他们唯一的庇护所，如今这块乐园消失了，他们如同被卸去羽毛的小鸟一样，从枝头被推落，掉在哥谭这座无底深渊里。其中有些孩子还是会逃出福利院和那些以收留问题儿童名义开办的学校，崔西夫人尽自己所能照顾他们，但是事情实在太多，而钱和人手总是那么少。她实在不愿去想这个冬天还会发生什么意想不到的事情。  
　　  
　　走廊上突然传来了东西拖动的声音，崔西夫人赶忙放下手中的活跑去查看，前两天最后一幅挂画也失踪了，可别又是同一个人。她急急的往门口跑着，突然就在拐角处和那人撞了个满怀。  
　　“夫人，您没事吧。”来人连忙伸手扶住差点摔倒的老妇人，崔西夫人缓过神来定睛一看，一袭黑色长袍下是一张年轻的笑容。  
　　“我是新来的神父陶德，克里斯神父的学生。”  
　　这个冬天果然发生了意想不到的事情。


	3. 第三章

第三章

　　达米安疲惫的坐在蝙蝠车的副驾驶座上，一路上的沉默让回家的这么一小段路显得异常难熬。驾驶座上的那个人隐藏在漆黑的面具底下，让人分辨不出此时此刻他的心情，但是罗宾知道，他的内心正在经历一场核弹般的侵袭。  
　　当蝙蝠侠和罗宾驾驶着蝙蝠车回到洞穴的时候，红罗宾正一边十指翻飞的敲打键盘，一边和夜翼争执着什么。后者非常倦怠的依靠在电脑台上，嘬着手里热气腾腾的咖啡，电脑屏幕上的反光把两人的脸色映照的格外苍白。  
　　“而且，他并没有死不是吗？”一呼吸到蝙蝠洞熟悉的空气，达米安就再也按奈不住沉默。  
　　“问题不在这里！”他的父亲摘下面具，但是并没有看着罗宾的方向。  
　　“这不是普通的，突然策划的事件。你的线人有问题！”提姆头也不抬继续码他的代码。  
　　“好了好了，我投降，如果你不介意的话，我得赶回布鲁德海姆了。”  
　　争吵声嘎然而止，两拨人发现了对方的存在，突然间，蝙蝠洞进入了一个微妙的冷场中。  
　　“嗨，布鲁斯。”迪克首先打破了沉默。  
　　他的导师朝他点了点头算作回应，随即朝达米安看了一眼。男孩一把扯下眼罩和披风扔在蝙蝠车里，腾腾腾的走上楼梯。提姆朝他的方向瞥了一眼，对今天小恶魔如此和平的离开感到惊讶不已——没有了“白痴德雷克”这样的招呼突然间有点陌生。他朝布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，示意这是怎么回事，却听到布鲁斯发出一声微微的叹气。  
　　“你们又是怎么回事。”他又恢复到了蝙蝠侠的状态。  
　　“还能怎么回事，走私啦，炸弹啦，你知道的，没有什么新鲜的。”迪克做了一个无奈的手势。  
　　“还有毒贩。”他的弟弟在一旁固执的补充道。  
　　“好的，好的，我相信我们的＇神奇侦探＇。”迪克一边喝着咖啡，一边给布鲁斯讲述了今晚的来龙去脉，“我得回布鲁德海姆调查一下。”他若有所思的说道。  
　　“我们在现场发现了这个。”提姆递给布鲁斯一个采样用的塑料袋，里面装着一些灰色的粉末，“我分析了一下成分，不过这有没有让你想起什么？”  
　　蝙蝠侠伸手接过样品，沾了一点在手指上闻了闻。  
　　“拉撒鲁泉水。”他肯定的说道。

××××  
　　布鲁斯轻轻的打开了房门，他最小的儿子背对着他躺在床上。  
　　“我们得谈谈。”他并不打算接受男孩的装睡。  
　　达米安一个挺身坐了起来，却依然背对着自己的父亲，今晚注定是一个糟糕的夜晚。  
　　“我什么都没干。”好了，这又回到了一开始的状况。布鲁斯的脑海里迅速的闪回过一连串的镜头，大雪，追尾事故，囚车翻车，犯人出逃。总之就是嫌大雪天夜巡还不够辛苦似的，接二连三的突发状况使得蝙蝠侠和罗宾今晚的工作量急剧增加。  
　　记忆又回放到了那一幕，他看见罗宾朝那个大块头的罪犯追去，那个胖子爬上了旧公寓楼的外侧逃生楼梯，罗宾则以更好的伸手从铁架上直接窜了上去，面对着正在奋力向上爬的罪犯。布鲁斯正想警告他的拍档不要掉以轻心，只见一团橙色的囚衣从五楼缓缓的飘了下来，好吧，不那么缓慢，但是对于布鲁斯来说，这个镜头就像卡带的一样，反反复复的出现在眼前。  
　　“他没死，对吗？”声音里透着某种恳求。  
　　布鲁斯叹了口气：“不，他没死。”  
　　达米安的背影轻微的动了动，他的父亲看出了这中间细微的变化——他放心了。不，不应该这样。  
　　“问题不在这里。”蝙蝠侠的声音出现了，“我记得我们说过关于‘底线’，关于这个家的规矩，关于罗宾！”  
　　他惊讶的看到达米安猛地转过身来，脸涨得通红，极力忍着不让自己情绪失控。  
　　“他自己摔下去的！”男孩吼道，跳下了床，一把推开惊异的父亲，奔出门外，撞倒了躲在门口的格雷森，不见了踪影。  
　　“哇噢～！我只是想来看看是不是能帮上什么忙。”迪克摸摸自己的后脑勺，从地板上爬了起来。  
　　他的导师沉默着，刚才男孩的神情深深的触痛到了他心底深处的那段往事，再次提醒着他，这么多年过去了，他仍然没法成为一个合格的父亲。  
　　“杰森？”迪克看穿了他的思绪。  
　　“……杰森。”　　  
　　

××××  
　　男孩蜷缩在角落里，抱着膝盖，裹在一堆亚麻编织袋里好让自己感觉不那么冷。  
　　“亚瑟。”一个声音传了过来。  
　　男孩睁开惺忪的睡眼，顺着声音的方向望去，看到一张熟悉的脸。神父总是能找到他。  
　　杰森脱下自己的外套，披在男孩身上：“你可以到教堂去。我说过，你们想待多久都可以。”他靠近男孩，托起他的脸，亚瑟吃疼的喊了一声。杰森注意到脸上新鲜的瘀青和血迹未干伤痕，他皱起了眉头。  
　　“你叔叔又打你了？”  
　　亚瑟轻轻的点了点头。  
　　“好吧，告诉我。”杰森一屁股坐在男孩身边的编织袋上，手搁在膝盖上，摆了个和亚瑟一样的姿势，“为什么你非得回叔叔家。我是说，他不是你的父亲，你完全可以选择不跟他住。”  
　　亚瑟低下了头，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇，看得出他内心正激烈的斗争着。  
　　杰森静静的看着他：“如果你不想谈这个，我们可以换个时间再说。不过首先，你跟我回教堂。”他拍了拍孩子的肩膀，站了起来。  
　　“是他逼我的！”亚瑟突然一把抓住神父的手，“他让我把那些毒品带出去，如果…如果我不替他干活，他会让艾德去做，我不…我不能……”他再也说不下去了。  
　　杰森俯下身子，紧紧的抱住男孩，让他在自己的胸前啜泣。  
　　哦，天哪，为什么他一点不吃惊。  
　　这个城市和他离开前一样，罪恶，混乱。这个城市的生活也丝毫没有改变，始终有那么多人生活在黑暗中，而自己一如既往的，无能为力，就像他还是罗宾那会一样。  
　　不，他当然能够帮助到一些。  
　　“回教堂去，让崔西夫人给你包扎一下。”他用温柔的，但是命令的语气说道，“告诉她我吃晚饭前会回来。”

××××  
　　  
　　卡曼从来不是一个遵纪守法的公民。  
　　他常年徘徊在36号街区，做做偷鸡摸狗的小生意，入过几个帮派，也吃过几年牢饭。瘸了条腿那是某年圣诞抢劫时蝙蝠侠送的礼物，他因此自觉成为了“有故事”的老手，时常拿来对刚入行的新人吹牛——这一行总不缺新人。和所有没读过几年书就上社会的小混混一样，憧憬着有一天能当上个幺三喝四老大；或者在这样的老大手下捞到个一差半职。为此，他没少花钱出力打点，想凭着丁点儿的人脉交上点好运。他失意的时间是那么的长，长到上帝也觉得是该补偿他一点了，当他发现码头那箱没人收的毒品以后，被时来运转的巨大欣喜冲昏了头脑。  
　　好吧，没那么昏头，首先，他等了整整三个月，确定没人来收这箱货，其次……他不愿自己动手。  
　　他兄弟的孩子出现的那么是时候，以至于他差不多要去相信耶稣基督了。要是他知道这会害他丧了命，就算长了两个胆也绝不对做这笔差事。

　　“所以，你要说这不是你干的？”提姆蹲在地上的尸体旁边查看着，一边警惕地观察着杰森的一举一动。  
　　“要听实话？”杰森做了一个夸张的表情，“居然被人抢先了我也很吃惊好么。”他耸了耸肩，同时注意着隔壁房间某人的动向。  
　　提姆站了起来，但眼睛仍然盯着杰森的方向。他们确实几乎是同时闯入这个房间，伤口的痕迹也有别于杰森一贯的作风，而且显示了死者生前曾受过拷打。不过这仍不能解释为什么这位桀骜不驯的兄弟会和他同时出现在这个线索处。不，也许是……  
　　“拉撒鲁泉水。他在运送毒品中含有泉水的成分。”蝙蝠侠从另外一个房间走了出来，这让杰森的表情产生了一点细微的变化。布鲁斯当然不会放过这点，但是很难判断这是来自于蝙蝠侠自身还是拉撒鲁泉水的影响，又或者，两者都有。“我希望你能解释一下为什么你会出现在这里。”  
　　哦，天，为什么我会出现在这里。杰森也这么问自己，瞬间他感觉自己又变回了那个“神经病才回来哥谭”的红头罩。如果他不是想在晚饭前回去，他本可以不用这么急着赶来，也就不用被之后进来的蝙蝠侠和红罗宾堵个正着。如果他有记得穿上那套凯夫拉装甲，他也可以在蝙蝠侠进门以后跳窗逃走。如果……如果他没有回到该死的哥谭，遇到该死的神父，他本可以不用再次面对自己的前导师，父亲，或者随便什么让人烦恼的重聚。  
　　“我看上去像是来参加家庭聚会的吗？”他决定闭口不提自己的事情。显然这个答案蝙蝠侠并不满意，他注意到杰森并没有像以前那样武装着自己，而是穿着普通的深色外套和皮鞋。记忆当中，他已经很久很久没见过杰森这么平和的出现在他眼前，每次他们的见面都会以一场战争结束——最近这个趋势有向达米安蔓延的征兆，不管他愿不愿意承认。  
　　“他让孩子运送毒品，我只是碰巧路过，想管一下闲事。”这话大半是真的，和蝙蝠侠说话的时候，隐瞒往往不是最好的选择，因为他总是能看穿你的想法，如何技术性的回避是杰森多年以来得出的经验。“如果这事还跟什么狗屁还魂泉有关，那真抱歉，我更加不想与此有任何关联了。”  
　　提姆没有忽视杰森眼睛里闪过的奇怪光芒，他的兄弟在掩饰什么。这不奇怪，杰森一直在掩饰什么，大家对此心知肚明。提姆有点好奇是什么让杰森重新出现在这个城市，他们差不多有半年没有打过照面了——也许不是没有，而是不想。  
　　“拉扎鲁泉水这个线索非常重要，我们认为你出现在这里并不是巧合，如果你愿意共享信……”  
　　“听着，我并不想加入到你们的家族事业当中来。”他突然有些焦躁，一种久违的生疏感又盘踞在他的心头，提醒着他这座城市属于蝙蝠侠，属于蝙蝠家族，但是不包括他。“为什么你不去找你的罗宾问泉水的事情，在这方面他显然更有线索不是吗？”  
　　“住嘴，杰森！”布鲁斯感觉胃里像吞下了一块生铁，他看见眼前的青年流露出一瞬间的震惊，随后变成了叹息，再随后恢复成了冷漠。  
　　每次他们的见面都会以一场战争结束。  
　　楼下突然想起的警笛声缓解了这个尴尬的情况，杰森在提姆的注意力被吸引的瞬间，撞开门跑了出去，几步后就消失在两人的视野中。蝙蝠侠伸手拦住了想要追赶的提姆，摇了摇头说道：“让他冷静一下。”  
　　“还有你。”提姆忍不住插嘴道。  
　　

××××　　  
　　当杰森回到教堂的时候，晚餐时间已经结束了。虽然崔西夫人唠唠叨叨的指责让他感觉到很疲惫，但是离开和蝙蝠侠的重聚还是让他一身轻松。不过在迟到的晚饭前，他还有一项艰巨的工作。  
　　“你们的叔叔，卡曼，”他蹲下身子，手扶着两个孩子的肩头，表情严肃的说道，“因为毒贩内讧，今天去世了。”  
　　两个孩子面面相觑，被这突如其来的消息震惊的不知道说什么才好。  
　　“我恐怕不久之后，福利院会来接手你们的事情。”他继续说道，“不过我保证，在你们找到合适的领养家庭前，可以一直住在这里，一直。”  
　　杰森望着两个孩子，希望从他们嘴里听到一些回应，哭声，脱离苦海的笑声，什么都好，总之不应该是眼前这样的沉默。  
　　“陶德神父……”亚瑟使劲拽着弟弟的手，“你最终也会离开我们吗？”他终于忍不住哭了起来。  
　　哦，上帝啊，他为什么偏偏选在这个时候问这种问题呢。  
　　杰森一把搂住两个孩子，让他们靠在自己的肩头。  
　“不会。神父永远不会离开你们。”  
　　他技术性的回避了这个问题。


	4. 第四章

第四章　

 

　　“所以，你并不是来找我喝茶的？”  
　　“这茶的味道实在不怎么样。”女人把茶杯搁在桌子上。  
　　“在这件事情上我就没有别的选择了？”  
　　“你欠我一个人情，孩子。”  
　　“我看起来像是报恩的人么？”  
　　“就你现在的情况，我不得不说，很像。”  
　　“好的好的，你赢了。”杰森不由自主的扯了扯教袍的领子，“我不会在这城市待太久了，你最好希望这事在我走之前结束，不然……”  
　　他转过身去，发现客人已走，只剩下一杯一口未动的茶。  
　　“……嘿，这让我想起一个人。”他牢骚道。

××××  
　　这已经一个星期了，自从最近一次争吵以来，达米安已经整整一个星期没有和布鲁斯夜巡了，具体地说，整整一个星期没有说话了。男孩在“去找蝙蝠侠”和“等蝙蝠侠来找自己”之间犹豫不决，然后发现自己的父亲和红罗宾去执行任务了。  
　　这让他很受伤。就在他所能认知的“受伤”的范围里，这种情况也是前所未有的。  
　　现在，他就像一个被禁足的孩子，躺在自己的床上辗转反侧。他在脑海中搜寻自己所经历过的各种训练，试图从中找出修复关系的方法，最后悲哀的发现，他的父亲从未提点过他关于这方面的教育，而他的母亲……显然也不擅长这个。  
　　达米安突然很想念和迪克在一起的日子。  
　　迪克就不会像布鲁斯这样，什么事情都窝在心里等着你自己明白过来。通常他会狠狠的训斥达米安，然后男孩会回击他，最后他们总是能找到一个平衡点解决问题。这虽然不是一个好方法，但是至少他们在……“交流”。建立彼此间的信任和底线花了他们不少时间，而现在一切又要重新开始。  
　　不，问题不在这里！  
　　男孩一个鲤鱼挺身从床上翻起来，迅速的找齐外出的装备——不是罗宾制服。穿戴整齐以后他从窗户顺着水管偷偷的离开了韦恩大宅。  
　　有些事情他必须去确认。

 

　　当他来到那条追赶逃犯的小巷时，积雪已经比前几天更厚了。达米安费劲的爬上楼梯，来到那个争吵源头的过道。记忆在他眼前回放，他看见那个逃犯气喘吁吁的爬上楼梯，而他自己正待在现在位置上俯视着他。  
　　然后呢？发生了什么？达米安努力的回想着。他记得自己想把那个人渣一脚踹下五楼来着，不不，他当然没有这么做——他还替自己的自控力自豪了那么一下。  
　　达米安深深的叹了一口气，其实，就是他脚滑摔了下去，还能有什么原因。他大半夜的跑到这个地方来，仅仅是为了一件无法证明的事情，这让男孩很是气馁。他一屁股做在铁制的地板上，看着犯人摔落下去的地方发呆。  
　　一处暗红的污渍，是血的颜色。  
　　达米安像是发现了新大陆一样，急切的挖掘着一切可能的线索。是的，确实有一种可能……不过它真的存在么？男孩在阳台各处摸索了一阵，没有。他不死心的爬下了逃生梯来到地上，在雪地里搜寻了起来。最终，在那个死胖子摔下来的角落里，一枚小小的银针出现在他眼前。达米安的眼前瞬间描绘出一副情景，在那个犯人即将爬上通道的时候，有人射了这枚银针，导致他失手掉下楼梯。他现在所要做的，就是拿回蝙蝠洞去化验上面的DNA。这个念头使他的心情一下子恢复到了正常水准。  
　　“嗨，我要是你，就不会碰那玩意。”  
　　达米安猛地缩回了伸出去的手，转过身去，瞪着那个脱离了蝙蝠家的前罗宾。他的兄弟站在他身后五米远的地方，五官全部隐藏在红头罩底下。达米安习惯性的去摸腰间的小口袋，突然惊觉自己并没有穿着罗宾制服。他的兄弟却一副旁若无人的样子径直朝他的方向走来，搞的达米安觉得自己的心快堵到了嗓子眼。  
　　“放松，小恶魔。”杰森一路走过他身边，蹲了下去捡起了那枚银针，“神经毒素。不致命，不过如果你赤手去碰它可没什么好结果。”他瞥了一眼达米安裸露的双手，“我可不知道你不当罗宾的时候这么天真。”  
　　“住嘴，陶德。”就算处于劣势，达米安还是管不住自己的嘴，“看样子这事和你脱不了干系了。”  
　　红头罩转向了他，但是说不上里面的人现在是一副什么表情。  
　　“是的是的，都是我干的，你说什么就是什么，小少爷。”他把银针小心的放在一个黑色的小盒子里，递给了达米安，这让男孩觉得非常的……难以接受。杰森看对方迟迟没有伸手来接，便用力塞进了达米安的手里，吓得他警觉的往后一跳，差点没有撞在身后逃生梯的铁栅上。  
　　“操，你吃错药了吧，陶德。”  
　　杰森不满地瞥了他一眼，捡起掉落在地上的盒子：“看在不用和蝙蝠碰面的份上，这句话我就当作没听到。这个带给你家老头，他会知道发生了什么。”  
　　听到蝙蝠侠的名字，达米安的眼神又黯淡了下去，杰森没有错过这个细节，他确实很好奇是什么让罗宾一个人跑出来破案——还没带装备。  
　　“啊哈，这么说来，你们拆伙了？”红头罩的声音突然变得高的很故意，“啊……前两天我确实遇见了蝙蝠侠和红罗宾在一起……”  
　　他停下了，不是因为想看看被嘲笑对象的反应，而是对象毫无反应——通常以小恶魔的性格来说，此刻本应该剑拔弩张，就算看在他并没有带装备的份上，也该像个怪兽下山一样，咆哮的整幢楼的感应灯都亮起来。  
　　但是达米安看上去很沮丧。  
　　好了，连续两次遇到难缠的家人。杰森暗自揣测是否还有遇到迪克的机会，恩，这事果然还是应该留给迪克。  
　　“虽然他不如迪克，但好歹是你亲爹。”  
　　“你不懂……”男孩突然抬起了头，眼神里充满了怨念，“我需要花多大的力气来证明我配得上韦恩这个姓！”  
　　杰森有点震惊，他在记忆里快速浏览了一下，确信自己是第一次见到达米安这么失态。他突然很同情这个小兄弟，某种程度上，跟他一样，努力的想要吸引某个人的注意，却总是适得其反。  
　　“我追着犯人跑上了楼梯，”男孩自顾自的说了起来，有些事情他实在憋得太久了，“我比他先到，然后……他就掉了下去。”　  
　　这场景熟的杰森不需要听第二遍就能想象出来了。  
　　“是别人让他掉下去的。”达米安突然紧紧的盯着杰森手上的盒子。  
　　红头罩瞬间就明白了罗宾出现在这里的原因。他们……果然还是不太一样。  
　　“听着，”他举起盒子在达米安眼前晃了晃，然后重新塞回男孩的手里，“别让我今晚再看到你。”  
　　他突然忘了自己本来想说的话了。  
　　达米安怔怔的看了他一会，拿着盒子飞也似的跑开了。他确实不太明白刚才是什么情况，自己像找了魔一样跟红头罩说了那些事，而那家伙，居然就这么把证据交给了他。达米安的本能在警告他其中是否有什么阴谋，但是他太希望能得到父亲的认同了，以至于理智上已经顾不得这些有的没的。  
　　他甚至没有注意到杰森在后面尾随了很久，直到他差不多回到韦恩大宅。  
　　

××××  
　　韦恩大宅里目前一片混乱。  
　　阿福差不多把家里翻了个底朝天，就连毯子底下的地板缝都快要撬开了，依旧没有达米安的踪影。布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞里焦急的踱着步子，提姆在仔细地查看所有可见的监控录像。  
　　“嗨，他回来了！”  
　　布鲁斯急忙朝屏幕跑去，看见他的小儿子正从大门口跑进来。他都没来得及换下制服，随手抓起一件外套，急匆匆的朝门口跑去。  
　　达米安进来的时候，快被这热烈的“欢迎”吓得后退了一步——他的父亲居然来迎接他，这可是前所未有的……盛况。  
　　“我不记得你被允许去夜巡。”  
　　这可不是达米安期望听到的问候，好吧，至少他发现了真相，这使得他现在的心情还不太坏，完全承受得起这点责备。  
　　“我找到了这个。”他把小盒子递向自己的父亲——蝙蝠侠，“验一下上面的DNA，它会证明不是我把犯人推下去的。”男孩的眼睛里闪着热切的光芒。  
　　“我们现在不谈这个，你给我到蝙蝠洞去，我今天很忙。”  
　　现在不谈这个？！达米安被噎住了，一时不知道说点什么才好。他怎么能，他的父亲怎么能这样无视他辛苦找来的证据呢。  
　　“可是我……”  
　　“我不说第二遍。”蝙蝠侠的声音充满了威严和不容反抗。  
　　男孩悻悻地向蝙蝠洞走去，离开的时候远远的回头望了他的父亲一眼，在没有得到任何回应以后，黯然的消失在过道口。  
　　  
　　“恕我直言，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德和往常一样，悄声无息的出现在布鲁斯身后，“长久以来的观察证明，您这样的教育方法只对愿意听话的孩子有效。”  
　　他意有所指。  
　　“你说的对，我一直走在错误的道路上。”布鲁斯露出疲惫的神色，“但不是今天，阿福。刚刚戈登局长来电话，阿卡汉姆今晚出事了。”

　　提姆发觉要在怪兽般的脚步声和不时发出的东西摔落声里集中注意力，比夜巡轻松不了多少。  
　　他的弟弟，达米安，现在正花着全身精力试图搞的他精神衰弱。男孩在桌椅之间跳来跳去，时不时的发动一下蝙蝠摩托搞出引擎的噪音。  
　　小屁孩。提姆这么念叨着，他充分理解达米安把他不敢在布鲁斯面前表露出的心情发泄在他身上的想法。他并不是完全能忍受，他只是从布鲁斯的严肃教育法和迪克的溺爱教育法里取了一个折中的，无视他。  
　　但是这太烦人了，提姆宁愿他回到一个星期前那个闷闷不乐的状态中。  
　　“如果你想跟布鲁斯说犯人摔下来的事情，他已经知道了。”  
　　达米安果然停止了闹腾，转头看向提姆。后者感受到了他目光的追问，只得把脸从电脑屏幕上移开。  
　　“所以，这是一种惩罚？”男孩的目光咄咄逼人，“他让你重新当起罗宾，把我扔在家里！？”  
　　“不，当然不是……”提姆的眼神闪动了一下，咽下了后半句话，达米安能看出他在隐藏什么。  
　　“如果他觉得需要这样做，他应该自己来告诉我——！！”达米安怒吼着，愤愤的跑向蝙蝠摩托。等提姆回过神来的时候，小家伙已经发动了引擎。  
　　“不，住手！！达米安！！你不能出去！！”他大声喊着朝达米安跑过去，但是男孩并没有停止自己的行动，他踩下了油门径直朝他的哥哥驶去。  
　　“闪开，德雷克！！”他喊着，满以为他的兄弟最终会闪出一条路来，德雷克从来不会没头脑地硬拼，现下他也来不及拿他那些小装置，只要吓吓他就……他看到红罗宾张开双手挡在自己前行的路上，越来越近，越来越近，丝毫没有躲开的意思。达米安只觉得眼前一闪，然后是撞击到重物的一声闷响。他看见自己的哥哥飞出了一个弧线，重重的摔在那堆罗宾制服的展示柜里，玻璃碎片瞬间四溅了开来，在蝙蝠洞的空中闪闪点点的。德雷克蜷缩在自己的披风下面，露出的左手诡异的耷拉在地上。达米安无法判断他是不是还活着，因为他脑海中的尖啸声一直回荡在头盖骨中。等他清醒过来时候，他已经离开韦恩大宅两个街区了。

　　今天夜里发生的事情实在太多了，布鲁斯不由得皱紧了眉头，他说不出哪件更让人糟心。阿卡汉姆越狱？提姆被撞伤？还是达米安……  
　　当布鲁斯顺着声响跑下楼来的时候，达米安的蝙蝠摩托已经驶远。  
　　“提姆！”他小心翼翼的托起提姆的脑袋。德雷克呻吟了一声，他的左手可能断了。  
　　“拉斯……拉萨格尔……”他努力地挤出几个词，“我还没有来得及告诉他……”  
　　“放松，提姆，放松。”蝙蝠侠扶起他的肩膀，声音里带着一丝焦虑，“我会去找他。”  
　　  
　　  
××××　　  
　　他在一条小巷里找到了达米安的摩托车，至少15分钟前追踪信号停止的时候他还在这儿。暗夜骑士的出现吓跑了几个正动手拖车的小混混，他们尖叫着四散逃开。这已经不是一路上他遇到的第一批小混蛋了，阿卡汉姆城的骚乱比想象中的蔓延的更快。他能看见远处不下三个地方升起的火光和黑烟，他也看见了戈登局长打在乌云上的蝙蝠标志。但是布鲁斯实在没有时间停下来去制止暴动。他能做的只是沿途发射一些催泪弹和陷阱，暂时的阻止一些浑水摸鱼的黑帮。他必须找到达米安，马上。  
　　“韦恩塔。”  
　　布鲁斯的思绪被突然出现在通讯器里的声音打断了。  
　　“他们带走了他，打算坐直升机离开。”  
　　“杰森！”这下他听出声音是谁的了。  
　　“啧，我以为他今晚能待在家里。”耳机那头传来了很不屑的声音。  
　　“……是塔利亚告诉你的吗……”  
　　“……挂了！”  
　　通讯嘎然而止。

 

　　达米安的耳朵嗡嗡作响，四周一片漆黑，狭窄。他仍然无法判断自己的处境，他记得的最后一件事就是刺客联盟的杀手朝他扑过来，而自己却没有任何可以反击的武器。  
　　他试图摸索一下，却感到四肢无比乏力，不听使唤。只感到身下和头顶都很平坦。  
　　所以，我这是被打了肌肉松弛剂扔在了一个箱子里？  
　　他意识里模模糊糊地寻思着蝙蝠侠什么时候会赶到，突然想起他今晚闯下的祸……哦，天哪，他做了什么！？达米安这才有时间回过头来回顾今晚发生的一切，他找来了证据，结果却被父亲无视，而提姆向他隐瞒了真相，他撞倒了自己的兄弟，最后落到了刺客联盟手里。  
　　这太混乱了！他使劲摇了摇头，却只是晃动了几根头发。如果一开始他没有出来找证据，如果一开始没有争吵，如果……那个人没有摔下去。他突然觉得自己找对了路，如果一开始那个犯人掉下去就是个陷阱呢。天，他怎么这么愚蠢！他明明很熟悉刺客联盟的这种手段。  
　　对了，银针！达米安试着动了动右手，肌肉松弛剂的剂量不大，也可能是他们错误的估计了自己刺客联盟训练的成果。那个小黑盒子还在兜里，达米安此刻突然很高兴布鲁斯没有把银针收走。他得逃出去，不管发生了什么，落在刺客联盟手里并不意味他就回到了本来属于他的世界……但是，该怎么做呢。  
　　  
　　刺客联盟的守卫站在楼顶上，远远的传来直升机螺旋桨的声音。他和站在楼梯口的守卫对视了一眼，把装着男孩的箱子从角落里拖了出来。今晚本该在男孩第一次出现在小巷里的时候就能搞定的事情，硬是被各种意外耽搁到凌晨。为此他还浪费了一队人马赶到韦恩大宅去埋伏，没想到却又阴差阳错的被孩子逃走了。虽然结果还算顺利，但是蝙蝠侠似乎并没有被阿卡汉姆的暴动拖延住，有情报显示他正往这里赶来。  
　　看来哥谭骑士并不如传说中的那样像个机器人般的冷漠，守卫在心里对蝙蝠侠重新评估了一番。突然，他手中的箱子晃动了一下。男人一愣，难道是药剂失效了？他还没来得及再想想，就听见一阵奇怪的呜咽声从箱子里传了出来，越来越响。他犹豫了一下，回头看看正在靠近的直升飞机，决定不去理会。突然，箱子里传来一声尖叫，引得守门的刺客也朝这边望过来。他想不了太多了，急忙打开箱子。一道银光闪过，守卫只来得及感到膝盖上一疼，随即失去了意识倒在地上。  
　　达米安趁机从箱子里翻滚了出来，躲在了箱子后面。他能看到守门的卫士举着枪朝他过来，身后是呼呼作响的直升机，闪亮的聚光灯朝他射过来。就这么结束了吗？他想。  
　　这时，楼下隐隐传来了枪声和打斗声。一个黑影飘然而至，一拳撩倒了守门的刺客。  
　　“达米安！！”蝙蝠侠朝他喊道。  
　　“父亲……”达米安从尚未恢复功能的喉咙里挤出一句话。  
　　　楼梯下，几个侥幸脱逃的刺客联盟的忍者冲到了天台上，朝着蝙蝠侠扔出了各种飞刀和烟雾弹。追赶而来的红头罩迅速放倒了最近的几个，但是仍有人朝达米安跑过去。  
　　直升机就快降落下来了，布鲁斯能看到上面的黑衣人正跃跃欲试着。来不及多想了，他扔出了装有定时起爆装置的蝙蝠镖，在一连串的回转后，直直插在直升机尾翼上，随着一系列短暂急促的滴滴声，整个尾翼被炸飞了开来，直升机摇摇晃晃的旋转起来，朝着天台俯冲下来。蝙蝠侠一个前滚抱起仍然不能动弹的达米安，他看到空中的庞然大物的阴影笼罩过来。  
　　“杰森！！”他越过最近的几个刺客，把男孩使劲抛了出去，眼看着落在了红头罩的怀里。他那桀骜不驯的儿子似乎朝他意味深长的看了一眼，然后迅速把男孩夹在胳膊底下，从楼梯上一跃而下。  
　　他希望那个眼神是他所想象的那样。  
　　  
　　巨大的军用直升机坠落在天台，整个顶楼随之坍塌了下去。


	5. 第五章

第五章

 

　　达米安也有累坏的时候。  
　　有这么几次，当罗宾跟着蝙蝠侠从疲惫阴冷的哥谭夜巡中回到温暖的蝙蝠洞时，他承认，自己对床和枕头的渴望已经快超过了自制力所能忍受的范围。男孩暗自祈祷忠诚的阿尔弗雷德不要在此时出现，端着任何超过他冰冷双手温度的饮料，这会轻而易举的击碎他最后一道防线，暴露出他实际上只有十二岁的事实。  
　　“需要休息吗？”  
　　哦，该死！他的父亲，不，蝙蝠侠，用一贯的深沉嗓音点穿了他心中小小的欲望。  
　　“不需要。”  
　　达米安冷漠的回应道，换上一副无动于衷的表情，脱下他的披风交叠在手上，快步朝大宅走去。  
　　如同之前所有的平常的夜晚一样。

　　  
　　我的床不可能这么舒适。达米安一边这么想着，一边把头更深的埋进枕头里。身下的床褥柔软的如同母亲的怀抱——要是母亲曾经抱过他的话。他忍不住搂住枕头，想让自己再次陷入沉睡，却徒劳无功。回忆像坏掉的放映机一样，开始疯狂在他脑海里旋转。但是他知道，他能清楚的看到，在这些无数的盘旋在他身边的记忆碎片里，有一个特别的清晰。  
　　他看见自己的父亲，蝙蝠侠，在不断坍塌天台上，看着他，缓缓掉落下去。  
　　他想喊，但是发不出声音；他想伸出手抓住父亲，却动弹不得。  
　　他想离开这个场景，但镜头总是不断地不断地回放着。  
　　“……达米安……”他听见父亲在叫他。  
　　男孩一下子惊醒了。  
　　  
　　“……工作……结束了。”隔壁断断续续传来一个男声。  
　　“……我不能……他自己能克服。”另一个是女人的声音。  
　　达米安从床上坐起来，默默的听着这两个声音的对话。他走下床——哦，费了他不少力气，可恶的药剂——来到隔壁房间的门口，呆呆的站在那里，犹豫着是否应该闯进去。  
　　“我需要一个继续接手的理由。”男人继续说道。  
　　“好几个拉撒鲁池子快干了，他相信进行一种血缘上的牺牲仪式可以让泉水重新复活。”  
　　“所以他派人来抓达米安？”  
　　“还有我。是我把泉水的粉末转运了出去，他们虽然不能用来恢复青春，但是还有点别的用处。”  
　　“至少这点上，拉萨格尔的方向是正确的。”  
　　“好吧，暂且不谈我自己。这事我也通知过侦探，不过在教育孩子的问题上他……靠不住不是么。”  
　　“……啧，不要把我当备胎。”  
　　“哦，得了，你就是。”  
　　“再！见！女士！”  
　　“总而言之，不要指望我能带着他在哥谭全身而退，我的能力没有你想象的那么强大。”  
　　“这话你应该当面说。”  
　　“你以为我没有注意到吗？”女人的声音一下子向门边靠来，达米安突然紧张的向后退了一步，理智告诉他应该跑开，可是他的腿却不愿挪动。  
　　门开了，露出了塔利亚的脸。  
　　“母亲。”达米安努力让自己看起来和平常一样镇定，但是他的眼神出卖了他。  
　　“不要露出这种＇被抛弃的小动物＇的表情。”塔利亚淡淡的说道，脸上仿佛戴着一张精致的面具，让人无法判断这话是不是真的有听起来那么刻薄，“你故意吵醒了他。”她转头对杰森说道。  
　　“你也说得很大声。”杰森抗议道。  
　　塔利亚扔了一个白眼给他，转过头看着自己的儿子，达米安也同样在看着她。男孩的嘴唇动了动，又把不知道怎么开口的话咽了下去。  
　　“你都听到了。作为你的母亲…”男孩的眼神动了一下，“…我能做的到此为止了。我不能带你离开哥谭，我也不能在这里久留。”  
　　“我不走。我哪儿也不去。”  
　　塔利亚的眉头稍微皱了一下，随即又恢复成了精致的面具。  
　　“很好，我的孩子。”她正眼也没有瞧达米安一下，从他身边走过，消失在楼梯下。  
　　达米安也一直没有回头看她一眼。

　　  
　　“我一直觉得我妈已经够糟了。”杰森仿佛自言自语的说。  
　　听到这话，达米安终于抬起头，“不要拿我的母亲和你的比，陶德。”他上下打量着他兄弟的神父装束，眼角的余光扫视着四周，“你的品味还是一样的奇怪。”  
　　“至少，她来通知我们了。”神父没有理会他最后的话，“而你为了耍帅，要我帮你收拾烂摊子。”  
　　达米安甩出一个不屑的眼神：“我不需要你的帮助！”  
　　“你想去哪儿？”神父一把拽住转身要走的达米安，后者一个踉跄，显然还没有从药剂的作用中恢复过来。  
　　“去找我的父亲！”男孩挣扎着，就是无法从杰森的手掌里挣脱。  
　　“看看你现在的样子，你能做些什么！？”  
　　“我要回家！”  
　　“抱歉，我恐怕你现在哪儿也回不了了。”  
　　杰森按了一下遥控器，打开了电视。每个频道都在播放关于阿克汉姆罪犯越狱的新闻，哥谭警局召开紧急发布会，呼吁市民保持冷静，待在家里。镜头又切换了一下，一座大宅在熊熊大火中燃烧着，达米安目不转睛地注视着屏幕下滚动着的一条短讯：  
　　／暴乱升级，韦恩官邸发生火警，疑似纵火。／  
　　“你外公比你先到一步。”杰森假装没有看到达米安脸上那点情绪，他也许是最独立的，受过最高训练的罗宾，但是他仍然只有十二岁。杰森想着自己在这个年纪遇到了点什么，父母也不在自己身边，生活一片混乱，不过比起突如其来的变故，至少他的未来还是可预见的——可以预见的一塌糊涂。而此时此刻，他能在达米安的脸上读到和自己一样熟悉的表情——愤怒。  
　　还有他从未和人提起，大概以后也不会提起的感情……无助。  
　　达米安的注意力仍然集中在滚动播放的新闻上，但是他的手一直搭在旁边的椅背上。杰森看得出，如果他不是体力没有恢复，兴许刚才好几次就该把木头抓烂了。在掩饰自己内心感情这方面，他们表达的方式倒是出奇的一致。  
　　杰森觉得该停止这些无休无止的对比了，这让他的感情变得脆弱，而且今晚工作真的非常多。  
　　“听着，”他把外套扔给达米安，不偏不倚的罩在男孩头上，“我还有不少事情要处理。你可以选择安静的待在楼上。如果你想下楼，只有一条规矩：你知道自己该说什么不该说什么。”  
　　达米安再次环顾了一下四周，观察着房间里宗教意味的摆设和书籍。他转过身看着杰森：“楼下是什么？”  
　　“生活。”他的临时保护人含糊的说。

 

　　  
　　达米安踏入生活的第一步并没有落在教堂的大理石地砖上，一个瘦小的非法移民男孩裹了条不知多久没洗的毯子——达米安觉得更像窗帘布——蜷在楼梯口旁，被正好下楼的罗宾一脚踩在小腿上。这个黑黑瘦瘦的小地精尖叫着，扯着毯子连滚带爬的逃开八仗远，惊魂未定的四处张望。  
　　不是说这茬没有同时吓到达米安，只是男孩的尖叫声完全淹没在教堂嘈杂的人声里了。达米安放眼望去，宽敞的礼堂里三五成群的聚集着一堆堆你在哥谭随处可见的底层市民，流浪汉，非法移民。他们有的站着，有的坐着，还有一些占据了礼拜用的长凳，躺在上面，避开大理石地面的凉意小睡一会。仍有几个不到年岁的熊孩子，感受不到身边大人焦虑的情绪，不知疲倦的嬉闹着。剩下的大多数人——也许是出于对教堂的尊重——面色凝重的低声交换着各自的意见。街道外显然好不到哪里去，光从窗户里就能看到远方好几处冒着黑烟的地方。时不时传来的遥远的枪击声更让人的心情平添了一丝紧张。  
　　达米安皱了皱眉头，这并没有让他感受到任何一丝“生活”的气息。他的生活当然和此全无交集，但他显然也没有兴趣去和杰森争论这个。在经历了大半夜的冒险以后，他已经没有精力去想这么多事了。  
　　他觉得自己还是待在楼上好。  
　　“我的上帝啊，神父！你又从哪儿捡来这么个小邋遢鬼！？”　  
　　崔西夫人大声牢骚着，挤开一堆站在炉边取暖的人，朝杰森和达米安跑来。达米安显然对这个咋咋呼呼的老妇人没什么好印象，小邋遢鬼？这种粗俗的称呼也让他感觉颇为不爽。男孩把头扭向一边，突然间在旁边的铜镜上瞧见了自己的面容：一个满脸烟灰，发如鸟巢的小屁孩。他再回头看了一眼杰森，发现这家伙显然对自己精心打理过，要么就是那个诡异的红头罩替他挡掉了爆炸的尘埃——然后他就这么把自己原样扔在一边，连刚才母亲见到自己的时候也是……  
　　达米安第一次想挖个洞钻进去。　  
　　＂刚才中央公园附近发生了骚乱，这孩子和父母走散了。＂杰森换上神父的面具，面不改色的说着谎，达米安不动声色的踩了他一脚，令他诧异的是杰森并没有躲开这次小小的攻击。神父吃痛的转过头来对着达米安，却被挤过来的崔西夫人硬分了开来。老妇人端着热水盆，绞起一块热气腾腾的毛巾往达米安脸上一盖，小恶魔还来不及发出抗议声，就被搓了满头满脸。“瞧瞧你这个熊样，你妈妈见了一准也认不出你。”她叨叨叨的说个不停。  
　　是啊，我母亲还真没认出我。达米安突然很想自嘲一下，他发现杰森正在对这边偷笑，无名之火顿时冒起，他抬起腿正准备给他的兄弟来一脚，却发现杰森偷偷的倚在墙边，重心有点歪——刚才的战斗对红头罩来说并不是那么有惊无险，他伤到了腿。  
　　“好了，现在可精神多了！小可怜～！”崔西夫人的话把达米安的注意力重新拉了回来，她整了整男孩的衣领，给了他一个拥抱——这让他想起了迪克。“我不是小——”达米安抗议着，一边在老妇人的怀抱里挣扎。“放心，你爸爸妈妈不会有事的。等明天天亮了我们就去找他们。”  
　　杰森发誓，他看见达米安的眼眶里有什么东西闪动了一下，就那么一小会，真的。随即小恶魔又重新回到了他体内，男孩推开了老妇人，一溜烟的跑到楼梯后面去了。  
　　“您让他一个人静会儿。”杰森对崔西夫人说道。  
　　“看着是个好人家的孩子。”老妇人喃喃自语的说。  
　　杰森做了个鬼脸，不置可否的耸了耸肩。  
　  
　　  
　　达米安蹲在楼梯口，这里的一切都让人不太舒服。这些嘈杂的下等人，空气里弥漫着的脏衣服的酸臭味，低声谈论着的各种今晚骚乱的信息——包括韦恩庄园的火灾。相比之下，和刺客联盟的人战斗反而变得那么亲切，如果不是被迫，他绝对不会在这个地方多待一分钟，还是和那个已经不属于蝙蝠家的兄弟在一幢房子里。  
　　对，陶德。他看见杰森穿梭在人群里，有几个人因为街上的骚乱受了伤，显然神父是这里唯一懂点急救的人——罗宾们都懂。但是那些祈祷在达米安听起来就有些多余，他可以理解红头罩把这里当作隐藏自己的一个据点，流浪汉里可以发展出不少眼线，不过就现在看来，他似乎有点过分的……乐在其中？  
　　有什么东西靠近了他，达米安警觉的一回头，把亚瑟兄弟吓了一个正着。“唔……我只是想问问你要不要这个？”他递过来一个纸杯蛋糕，看起来和超市里的便利食品没什么区别，“崔西夫人刚才分发的，你不在。这个是我们从厨房找到的，不太一样，加了料的。我想她是打算留给神父的。”年纪相仿的男孩露出一个笑脸。  
　　达米安伸手接过了蛋糕，他确实饿了，再则，他也不打算在这个地方显得太引人注目。  
　　“亚瑟，这是我弟弟艾德。”男孩伸出手去。  
　　“达米安。”另一边也回手握去。  
　　“你认识陶德神父？”  
　　啊哈，所以这才是蛋糕的真相吗？达米安咬了一口蛋糕，哦，见鬼！这太好吃了！他忍不住咂了咂嘴，如果阿尔弗雷德在这里，一定会向崔西夫人讨要秘方的！他完全可以想象这是杰森留在此处的一个原因。  
　　“不认识。”达米安嘴里嚼着蛋糕，含含糊糊的说道。  
　　“哦……我以为你们认识。”对面流露出一个失望的表情，达米安非常熟悉，在大都会的超人慈善活动中，那些没有来得及拿到签名的孩子就是这个眼神。简而言之，英雄崇拜。  
　　“神父有什么特别的吗？”达米安吞下最后一口蛋糕，舔了舔手指，突然觉得心情好很多。  
　　亚瑟小心的朝四周观察了一下，然后轻声的跟达米安说：“你不觉得他可能是蝙蝠侠吗？”  
　　噗————！达米安差点没忍住把嘴里的蛋糕喷出来。“你不是认真的的吧！？”他赶忙擦了擦嘴，觉得今晚失态的次数多的有点异乎寻常了，而这都是陶德的错！  
　　“唔，只是说说罢了。”亚瑟像被泼了冷水一样，一屁股坐了下来。小艾德则顺着他哥哥的膝盖爬上来，坐在亚瑟和达米安中间。他小心的捏了捏达米安的衣角料子，发出了“喔～～～”的感叹声，亚瑟急忙按下他的手，“别碰！”  
　　达米安好奇地看着这对兄弟，这跟他所知道的兄弟的模式不太一样，也许是因为几个罗宾从来都不是同一对父母生养的关系。  
　　“你们怎么到这儿来的？”他觉得亚瑟兄弟比之前看到的几个孩子要……体面那么一点。  
　　“监护人都死了，大部分……”亚瑟低着头替弟弟扯着衣服上的线头，“这儿比福利院好点，寄养家庭比福利院更糟……”  
　　“如果你找不到你的爸爸妈妈，你也可以和我们一起住在这里。”小艾德不合时宜的插了个嘴。  
　　这话就好象被急冻人的冰柱砸在头上一样，达米安觉得整个脑袋里都嗡嗡作响，这太可笑了，真的。他不知道再也找不到布鲁斯和要与杰森一起住在这里，哪个听起来感觉更糟。  
　　“住嘴，艾德！”亚瑟急急忙忙捂住弟弟的嘴巴，“你可别听他的，神父一定可以帮你找到父母的。”  
　　“哈？”可别再继续这个话题了。  
　　亚瑟像突然找到了给对方打气的点一样，兴致勃勃地打开了话匣子：“你知道吗？有次我偷偷看见神父一个人单挑了五个小混混，手里都有刀！他身手快的我简直都看不见！自从他来了这里以后，这个街区的两个帮派突然就安静了很多，我敢打赌，一定是神父去教训过他们了。”他咽了口唾沫，“他还喜欢穿黑色的衣服。”  
　　因为他在装神父，笨蛋。达米安忍不住在心里默默的吐槽。  
　　亚瑟突然凑近了过来，贴着达米安的脸，让罗宾觉得一阵寒颤：“你今晚，真的不是被蝙蝠侠救的？”  
　　他应该让这孩子管住自己的嘴，而不是教训我。达米安小小的坏心眼又上来了，他认真的看着亚瑟：“是的，是蝙蝠侠。”亚瑟的眼睛里闪现出兴奋的神采来，“但是不是陶德，我是说神父。他们绝对是两个人，明白了没有？！他帮不到你，他帮不到任何人！”  
　　达米安看着亚瑟的眼神黯淡下去，突然升起的那点幸灾乐祸的成就感就这么烟消云散了。他发现周围的一些人在看着他，天哪，他喊的太大声了。他看见年幼的艾德惊恐的躲在亚瑟的身后，露出半个脑袋，眼泪汪汪地盯着这个刚才还在和哥哥聊天的朋友，而下一秒他就变成了一个摧毁了他们小小幻想的恶魔。达米安看见周围的人用怜悯的眼光看着他，他瞬间注意到了自己的处境：一个穿着体面的上层社会的孩子，正对着两个挣扎在生存边缘的孤儿展现他那点优越感。哦，上帝啊……  
　　他觉得整个教堂的视线都集中在他身上了，当然这不是真的，可是他摆脱不了这个感觉。他嘴唇微张，想说一句道歉的话，但是嗫嚅了半天愣是发不出一个音节。他转头寻找杰森的身影，却觉得到处都是黑压压的人。他逃跑了，他确实应该留在楼上。

 

××××　　  
　　事情比想象中的还要难对付，杰森集中精力缝合着伤口，努力不去注意外面的动静。这是他今晚处理的第三个枪伤患者了，所有的急救热线都处于占线状态，这个情况下你也叫不到车子载他们去医院，何况医院也是人满为患，再说等到付医药费的时候，这些在城市边缘为生活挣扎的可怜人还指不定又得偷跑出来。  
　　“好了。”他在伤口上贴上最后一块胶布，收起急救盒，“暂时就先这样处理吧，等明天……”  
　　伤者和他的家属唯唯诺诺的点着头，说着一些带着浓重墨西哥口音的英语向神父表达谢意。杰森这才觉得腿上的伤隐隐作痛起来，这是刚才带着达米安逃跑的时候崴到的，这确实打乱了他今晚的其他计划，他还没有联系上提姆，而对布鲁的海姆的通讯似乎也处于中断状态。他能做的就是希望至少教堂今晚别再出什么乱子，这会超出他的能力范围。  
　　哦，感谢上帝。他禁不住第一次这么想。  
　　他知道这看上去挺奇怪的，不管是参与到蝙蝠家的事务里，还是这座教堂。他悄悄的注意着达米安的动向，发现三个男孩正坐在一堆聊着什么。杰森用手揉了揉鼻梁，思考着是否应该向达米安解释一下前因后果。不过他该说些什么呢？他自己都无法解释很多事情……自从，自从遇到克里斯神父以后。正在他头疼的时候，突然崔西夫人的声音打断了他的思绪。  
　　“哎呀您可不应该在这时候出来！”  
　　他回头望去，只见帕帕雷奥神父坐在轮椅上正从房间里出来。杰森急忙跑过去帮一把手，免得神父的轮椅从台阶上滑下来。“谢谢，克里斯神父。”帕帕雷奥神父微笑着向他致意，一如往常般亲切和蔼。  
　　“这是我应该做的，帕帕雷奥神父。”杰森恭敬的回答道，却没有掩饰住眼睛里的悲伤。自打克里斯神父出事以后，老神父就一直精神涣散，帕帕雷奥神父没有其他亲人，克里斯神父对他来说就像自己的孩子一样。杰森忍不住会想到布鲁斯，在平行宇宙穿越的时候，他也见到过这样的布鲁斯，失去了所有的盟友，没有迪克，没有提姆，没有达米安，一无所有。杰森本可以留在那个布鲁斯为他复仇的世界，但结局是他逃离了那个地方，他不喜欢这样，他害怕，害怕自己无法承担这样的重责。  
　　“我听到了外面的枪声，克里斯神父。大家没事吧？”老人抓着杰森的手问道。  
　　崔西夫人凑近杰森，悄悄的说：“刚才的骚乱吵醒了他，他又以为现在是大地震时期，还让我注意外面的黑帮。”  
　　“您放心，一切平安。”杰森换上神父的笑容，安慰着老人家。当他重新回到教堂以后，假装克里斯神父就成为他工作的一部分。老神父几乎从没有记住过他的名字，作为代替，他把他当作克里斯神父，而记忆则停留在哥谭大地震时期。医生说这是精神上的应激障碍，他无法从克里斯神父的去世中清醒过来，只能替换自己的记忆，逃避现实。  
　　老人依旧断断续续的念叨着“企鹅人”“地震”，崔西夫人适时的给他盖上毯子，杰森默默地看着这一切。  
　　“您做的很好，真是太感谢了。您不在的话，我真不知道怎么办才好。”崔西夫人叹了一口气。  
　　我只是个替代品。杰森暗自想道。他也是。  
　　  
　　“……他帮不到你，他帮不到任何人！”突然，男孩的声音传到了他的耳朵里，四周安静了几秒钟。他看见达米安突然站了起来，看着亚瑟后退了两步，一转身朝楼上跑去，转眼消失在了拐角处。  
　　“您先看着神父！”杰森叮嘱着崔西夫人，跟着达米安的身影追了过去。

 

××××

　　  
　　达米安坐在教堂的钟楼上。  
　　窗户有点歪，冷风夹杂着小雪花嗖嗖的飞进来。他竖起了衣领，抱着膝盖坐在石质的窗台上，透过教堂的碎花玻璃窗看着外面。黑暗笼罩着的哥谭本该是很熟悉的，但是星星点点的火光和不时传来的枪声让这个夜晚显得如此狰狞。罗宾不应该待在这里，达米安无法阻止这个想法，但是他现在什么忙也帮不上。离开了蝙蝠家，他突然觉得自己一无是处，只是一个没有规矩，让人厌恶的小屁孩。  
　　“我看到你了，陶德。”他头也不回的说道。  
　　杰森顺着楼梯爬了上来：“这不只有一个出口么。”  
　　他拿了条毯子朝达米安头上扔去，小家伙消沉的任由自己被整条毛毯覆盖住。杰森在窗台另一头坐下，点上一支烟，吞云吐雾起来。很长时间两人都没有任何声音。  
　　“把烟掐掉！”达米安终于忍不住了。  
　　杰森看了他一眼，嘴角微微翘了翘，露出一副谁先说话就输了的神情。  
　　“我在下面可没法这么干。”他继续抽他的烟。  
　　“你这个‘黑暗的公正’＊游戏要玩到什么时候？”  
　　“……我不知道你也会看这么古老的电视剧。”杰森吐出一个烟圈，不偏不倚罩在达米安的脸上。男孩露出一个恶心的神情，掀开毛毯，纵身跳下窗台。  
　　“和这些人待在一起让你变弱了，陶德。”  
　　杰森依旧面朝窗户：“你要是觉得自己现在很强大，就下去一个人找你的老蝙蝠去！”  
　　达米安没有回答。  
　　杰森弯下腰，捡起掉在地上的毛毯，拍了拍上面的灰尘。  
　　“得了，别闹别扭了，你知道他不会有事的。”  
　　听到这话，达米安总算放松了板着的脸，杰森重新把毛毯罩在他头上，“下去吧，我可不想他因为亲儿子被冻着了找我麻烦。我这麻烦也够多了。”  
　　“你应该告诉他们你不是蝙蝠侠。”达米安突然抬头对他说道。  
　　杰森皱了皱眉头：“你说亚瑟？”  
　　“你会给大家带来麻烦的，这是忠告。”他用小恶魔的语气认真的说着。  
　　“……你说的对。”杰森若有所思的托着下巴，达米安简直不相信自己的耳朵，他居然会赞同这话，“蝙蝠侠又不是什么值得崇拜的对象，我得跟他们说说。”  
　　这话把达米安噎了好一阵子说不出话。  
　　“你看，等他们长大以后，不得不跟着自己的父亲叔叔从事同样的营生，然后大概每隔一两个星期就会挨蝙蝠侠一顿揍。运气好的话，可以在阿克汉姆监狱吃几年饭，运气不好的话，只能在阿克汉姆病院度过余生。要是他们知道以后会发生什么，刚才就绝对不会和你聊的这么开心。”  
　　达米安愣了一下，才发现自己是那个话题里的蝙蝠侠。  
　　“那你算什么？尼克法官。觉得自己替天行道了？”男孩不满的白了他一眼。  
　　“没有，”杰森的声音沉了下来，“只是我拿起枪的时候，你们就不必弄脏自己的手。”  
　　达米安看着他，这个临时监护人的脸湮没在阴影里，男孩觉得自己的心情复杂了起来。有些人就是这么让人难懂。  
　　“下楼吧。”杰森推搡了他一把，达米安朝楼梯口挪了一步，又停住了。  
　　“事实上，我刚和布鲁斯吵了一架。”  
　　“哦，这事我老干了。”杰森继续催促他下楼。  
　　“我从蝙蝠洞出来的时候撞翻了德雷克。”  
　　“我和他见一次打一次。”  
　　“我还撞翻展览你鳞片小短裤的玻璃柜。”  
　　“真他妈赞，我想干这事很久了！”  
　　“……我刚刚吃掉了崔西夫人留给你的蛋糕。”说完，达米安三步并两步的爬下了钟楼。  
　　杰森愣了一下。  
　　“臭小子，这笔帐我记住了！！！”

————————————————  
＊《黑暗的公正》是一部90年代电视剧，讲述了法官尼克在法庭上往往因证据不足对犯罪嫌疑人 进行无罪宣判，到黑夜里他成了惩治恶魔的夜行侠，用高明的手段使歹徒、毒贩、军火商伏法，然后他重披黑袍在法庭上敲下正义宣判之锤的故事。


	6. 第六章

第六章

＊这里的芭芭拉借用New52的设定，并没有坐在轮椅上。虽然圣贤也很好，但是我真心喜欢芭芭拉所以还是不想她坐轮椅上。　　

　　他缓缓地睁开眼睛，感觉四周漆黑一片。身上有点重，还有一些尘埃在空气中飘荡，这让呼吸变得不是那么舒服。他试着轻轻挪动了一下双腿，还在，谢天谢地他还没有死。但是随即提姆发现整个人都动弹不得——他被困在一堆碎石下了。  
　　哦，快点，想想之前发生了什么！他努力把散落在脑袋里各处的零件拼接在一起，上起发条让整个机器转动起来。他记起自己击退了几个刺客联盟的杀手，下次他会记得提醒布鲁斯升级针对拉萨格尔那群人的门禁系统，如果他能从这里出去的话。他还记起自己被迫炸毁了一部分的蝙蝠洞，就为了阻止剩下的杀手闯进来破坏那些设备。这招显然有点自损八百，不然他现在就不会被困在逃生的地道里。至于韦恩庄园……也只能靠上帝保佑了，他这么想着。  
　　阿尔弗雷德！提姆不由得替老管家担心起来，他应该和自己一起撤退到了地道里。提姆犹豫着要不要呼喊阿尔弗雷德的名字，万一刺客联盟的人还在附近呢？天，他的手突然钻心的疼了起来，这倒是唤起了他另外一件不愉快的回忆，他记得自己被达米安的摩托撞飞出去了。达米安……不知道他怎么样了。提米突然苦笑了一声，自己现在这样不知道拜谁所赐，居然还有空去担心小恶魔。  
　　红罗宾挣扎了一下，发现很难改变自己石头底下Ｚ字形的姿势，他现在应该怎么办？地道里的寒气慢慢侵蚀着他的身体，提醒他现在已经是寒冷的十二月，尽管有凯夫拉装甲的保护，但是天知道他会被困在这里多久。蝙蝠侠又去了哪里？夜翼呢？知道哥谭发生的事情吗？他满脑子都是问题，却找不到一个答案。倦意慢慢地缠绕上来，这让提姆感到一丝恐慌，不行，不能在这儿睡着了。但是睡意不由得他做出任何反抗，沉沉的压在他身上，他觉得寒气似乎也渐渐消失了，卖火柴的小女孩也不过如此……  
　　红罗宾……  
　　他幻听了。提姆觉得耳朵里滋滋直响，好像电流的嘈杂声。他脑袋里的零件一定又散开了，提姆突然萌生出一种想把脑袋换成电子产品的念头，也许这样他就可以直接无线入侵网络呼喊救援了……哦，他简直疯了。  
　　“提米……”  
　　不是幻觉！他突然清醒了过来。不远处的通讯器闪着红灯，芭芭拉的声音断断续续的传来。  
　　“提摩西德雷克！回答！！”  
　　哦，这声音简直像女神一样。“是的，我在。”提姆用力喊着让声音好传递过去。  
　　“哦，天哪！你可回答了！”通讯器那头听上去也很高兴，“信号一直断断续续，我真怕它断掉了就再也连不上了。”  
　　“我……没事，就是被困在蝙蝠洞的地道里了。布鲁斯呢？达米安呢？”  
　　“说来话长，等你离开那里再慢慢谈这个。我截到你的发信位置了，救援马上就到！”  
　　猛禽小队？老实说，提姆并不想在现在这种状态下见到那群姑娘，这显然有点难堪不是么，虽然现在可不是耍小情绪的时候。  
　　他听到乱石外熟悉的脚步声，在这种状况下还能保持一如既往的沉着，在蝙蝠家族里，除了布鲁斯，还有这么一个人。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德！”他呼喊着，试着引起外面的人的注意。  
　　“提摩西少爷！”  
　　他听见另一个脚步声跑了过来，碎石下的空气越来越浑浊，他感到呼吸困难。  
　　一丝微弱的光线终于照射了进来，随即而来的新鲜空气让提姆的脑袋清醒了那么点。手还是那么的疼，但他还是努力朝光亮的方向挪动过去。  
　　一只手伸了过来。  
　　“嗨，小红鸟。”  
　　操，杰森。  
　　提姆忍不住在心里粗口了一句，在他晕过去前的记得的最后一件事就是：还不如来的是猛禽小队的姑娘们。

 

××××  
　　有了万能阿尔弗雷德的帮助，崔西夫人终于可以缓口气，腾出点时间照顾帕帕雷奥神父了。换上便服的老管家头上戴了一顶鸭舌帽，看起来和附近的闲杂人等没什么两样。你只有在他帮助伤患处理伤口的时候，才能注意到老人坚毅的眼神并非出自寻常人家。杰森欣慰的看到，来教堂避难的人群里，有几个往常一直在街道上惹是生非的小混混。而现在，他们在芭芭拉的指挥下手脚麻利的收拾桌椅，腾出地方来给更多的人休息，度过这段难熬的时间。  
　　他看见红发姑娘朝他站的角落里移动过来，于是略显尴尬的准备上楼，但是为时已晚，芭芭拉一个跨步拦在楼梯口。  
　　“这地方可真不错，”她假装四处张望，“下次我得让猛禽小队也找这么个据点。”  
　　“拜托……”神父一脸无奈的转过脸去，避免和芭芭拉的眼神接触。  
　　“认真的说，我是来感谢你的。我没想到你真的会答应帮助我。”芭芭拉跟着转了过去，坚定的想让杰森看着她。  
　　“被威胁‘不来的话就揭穿你的身份’，好像我还有别的选择似的！”杰森牢骚着，但是声音里听不出太多的怨念。他可以和迪克吵架，对着布鲁斯开枪，殴打蝙蝠家其他成员，却很难对芭芭拉发火。大半是因为他们之间那个不愿提起的共同点。  
　　女孩咯咯的笑了起来。  
　　“说真的，你知道我在这里多久了？”  
　　“这～～～～么久。”她狡黠的做了一个夸张的比划，终于把杰森给逗乐了。  
　　“行了行了，饶了我吧，圣母玛利亚。”  
　　“咳，在这里我可不敢扮演什么全知全能。”  
　　杰森看了她一眼，由衷的说：“你现在这样比当圣贤要好太多了。”  
　　“嗨，别一副老成的样子！”芭芭拉使劲拍了一下杰森的肩膀，“老大姐一直在看着你们！”  
　　“你们女人太会使唤人了！先是小恶魔，然后是红鸟！这两笔生意真是亏大了！”  
　　“三笔。”  
　　“啥？”杰森一愣。  
　　“我没有告诉你吗？”她歪着头，抬起手看着表，“十五分钟后你会和迪克在哈德逊旧地铁站汇合，我们找到布鲁斯的踪迹了。”  
　　  
　　　　  
××××  
　　一张木床，一套桌椅，多出来的空间刚好放上一个书架，杰森的房间整洁又单调。不过仔细观察书架上的摆设，达米安确信，这些只是房间以前的主人留下的生活痕迹，也许是另一个神职人员，他摩挲着那些翻卷了页角的《圣经》和《神学辞典》，脚在地板上轻轻敲击，某处传来了不合常规的回响，这显然是房间现在主人的私藏。达米安现在并不想去动这些东西，他只是……有点无聊。  
　　他的哥哥，红罗宾，提姆德拉克，正躺在那张木床上，胸部随着呼吸有规律的一起一伏。他不知道杰森给提姆打了多少剂量的镇静剂，这显然取决于他伤的有多重。达米安没有忘记自己那记冲撞有多猛烈，在这种情况下，提姆仍然击退了入侵的刺客，并且保卫住了蝙蝠洞，好吧，部分的。男孩也没有忘记，那些刺客本应是冲着自己来的。  
　　达米安蹑手蹑脚的沿着床边爬了上去，提姆仍然沉睡着，睫毛微微的颤抖，唯一能让人看出他是个伤患的，只有胳膊上的绷带和身上传来的一股消毒药水的气味。他看上去没什么大碍，达米安在心里偷偷地安慰自己，他暗自惊讶自己什么时候变得这么感情用事。他应该让白痴德拉克为炸掉的另一半蝙蝠洞负责才对。  
　　他把脸凑近提姆，想再仔细瞧瞧。突然，面前的少年睁开了眼睛，湛蓝的眼珠直直的盯着达米安，男孩感到双方的呼吸仿佛停滞在空气中一样，愣了那么一秒钟，随即好像脚底生了弹簧一样猛的从床边弹到了地上。  
　　“你要是敢在我脸上画画，我发誓一定把你嵌到蝙蝠洞的墙里去做装饰！”  
　　“你他妈装睡！德雷克！”  
　　“是你太迟钝！我早就醒了！”  
　　提姆抬起那只没坏的手，努力撑起身体想要坐起来，胸口有点勒得慌，既然不是肋骨骨折，那多半是拉伤。达米安在一旁看着他，犹豫着要不要去帮一把手，而就在这短短的迟疑中，提姆已经完成了整个动作。男孩尴尬的坐到了椅子上，研究起茶具来。  
　　“我猜，我们不是在蝙蝠侠的领地上。”少年环顾了一下四周。  
　　“真聪明，提姆德雷克加十分。”达米安揶揄道。  
　　提姆甩给他一个白眼，继续观察着四周。达米安等了一小会，发现对方并没有追问的打算，不得不停止假装对那套磨掉金边的茶具很感兴趣的样子。他干咳了一声，“说出来你也不会相信。是陶德，杰森陶德。”  
　　哦，所以那个阿福和杰森一起把他抬出蝙蝠洞的事情不是做梦，帮他胳膊复位的神父也确实是杰森，而这里，教堂——他终于可以肯定了——应该是杰森的秘密基地。提姆的头脑一如既往的飞快旋转着，片刻间就把零散的拼图给复合完整了。  
　　达米安发现自己的兄弟并没有露出意想中的惊讶表情，突然觉得挺没趣儿的。  
　　“那么，蝙蝠侠在哪里？布鲁斯怎么样了？”提姆连问了两个相同的问题，记忆中最后一次和布鲁斯联系时，他还在去往韦恩塔的路上。之后，刺客联盟的人就出现了，两边，几乎同时。  
　　“好得很。”达米安兴意阑珊地说道，“芭芭拉让杰森和迪克去找他了…………他们不让我去，说我碍手碍脚。”  
　　男孩从鼻子里发出嗤声，提姆断断续续的还听到“特训”“最强”什么的，总之和平时趾高气昂的小恶魔没什么两样。恩，这说明……大家都很好。他忽然放下心来。  
　　“嗨，我说。”提姆对着满脸写着“他们不带我玩儿”的达米安说，“不想听听布鲁斯为什么不带你出去？”  
　　他成功的把达米安的注意力吸引过来了，男孩跨坐在椅子上，头架在着椅背上，眼睛盯着提姆，表情说不上是不高兴还是没精神。  
　　“如果你是谈我母亲和刺客联盟，抱歉，我已经全知道了。”  
　　哦，当然他知道了。“我是说布鲁斯的看法？”  
　　男孩的视线别开了：“我也已经知道他的看法了。”  
　　“哦行了，你不知道。过来，帮我搭把手。”他直了直腰板，努力拖动身下的枕头。  
　　达米安的脸上露出一副“你不是想耍我吧”的表情，不情愿地从椅子上站了起来，走过去帮他的兄弟垫好了枕头，顺势往床边一坐。  
　　“为什么他不直接告诉我。”达米安单刀直入。  
　　“他本想这么做的。”提姆斟酌了一下词句，“他希望你母亲，塔利亚能留下帮忙，但是她拒绝了。他甚至没法说服塔利亚见你一面……你知道，他恐怕这些事情会伤害你的的感情。”  
　　他没有提及拉萨格尔的计划，对这神秘的刺客联盟一家，提姆向来觉得非常难以理解。他不明白拉萨格尔对待家族抱着怎样极端的感情，而塔利亚，好吧，她稍微正常一点，但仍然和家族的其他人保持着一种若即若离的关系。也许她在感情上并不喜欢这样的生活状态，但她早已习惯，并且别无选择。提姆想到了杰森。  
　　少年小心翼翼地盯着他的弟弟，男孩的表情复杂又深沉，这实在不应该出现在一个十二岁的孩子身上。提姆突然升起的兄长的保护欲让他觉得达米安能离开刺客联盟真是太好了。  
　　“我确实见到她了。”最终男孩开口了，内容让提姆有些吃惊，“非正式的……”他小声的补充道。  
　　“我想，她并不是真的不愿意见你。”提姆谨慎的发表自己的看法，“她只是，没有能力保护你。就像她把你带给布鲁斯一样，她知道你在这里会过得更好。”  
　　“我知道。”达米安别扭的回答道，纠缠在他心头很久的一个结终于松动了。  
　　“嘿，如果你真的想掩饰自己的感情，最好做的高明一点。”提姆笑了。  
　　  
　　或许在德雷克脸上画画是个不错的主意。达米安默默的把这条添加到自己的任务列表里。

××××  
　　迪克简直不能相信自己今晚居然没有在哥谭。从他在新闻上看到韦恩庄园失火的新闻，到他整装待发的驶出布鲁德海姆，前后不过一分钟。好吧，如果他没有第一时间从布鲁斯那里得到信息，那一定意味着……布鲁斯出事了。

　　……  
　　“……然后我就跟他说，嗨，伙计，你不能两头都拿好处！你知道，我本想他也许会说两句求饶的话，结果等了一分钟我才反应过来我还掐着他脖子呢。然后呢，我一转头就看到商店的电视里在放着哥谭新闻。天，你知道这有多让我震惊吗！？上次我这么震惊的时候还是听到……呃，你的事情。当然了，绝对是那事比较让人惊讶。我一路试着和布鲁斯还有提米联系，但是他们都不回我，当时我都觉得自己一定是被扔到平行世界去了，直到我接到了芭芭拉的通讯！说道芭芭拉，简直不能相信她居然能一边参与猛禽小队的任务一边继续当她的圣贤。她跟我说‘我让杰森来跟你汇合’的时候你真该看看我脸上的表情哈……我说，这里是不是太安静了？”  
　　“安静个屁！”戴着红头罩的男人一拳头砸在墙壁上。  
　　大约十五分钟前，他和迪克从哈德逊的旧地铁站的入口进入地下通道。来这儿显然不是杰森的本意，不是每个人都能无视高登小姐的威胁——这点上她显然深得蝙蝠侠真传。再说，现在教堂里人太多了，继续待着让杰森觉得有点透不过气。  
　　“你一直不开口嘛，我想总得有人说点啥的，这太尴尬了不是吗？”迪克发起了牢骚。  
　　“听着。”杰森解开了红头罩，深深地吸了一口气，“住嘴！话痨！”  
　　这话还挺有效的，至少杰森从迪克受伤的表情里得到了一点恶作剧的喜悦。他踢了踢脚下躺着的一个刺客，这是他们下来以后遇到的第二波。这条路的终点处有一个维修用通路，可以去到韦恩塔底下——这是芭芭拉最后追踪到的信号范围。  
　　“我都不知道你这么关心着哥谭。”迪克就停止了一分钟，又开始滔滔不绝起来，杰森皱了皱眉头。  
　　“因为变态太多，警察不够用。”他朝迪克瞥了一眼。  
　　“是的，变态太多。”迪克回盯着杰森露出一个嘲讽的笑容，导致后者一把把面罩朝他脸上扔了过去。  
　　迪克一把接住红头罩：“好吧好吧，休战！我真不是来找事的，小翅膀。”  
　　“这可一点看不出，迪基鸟！”  
　　  
　　找到那条通道并没有费很多力气，比较不走运的是，他们在半途就捡到了蝙蝠侠的通讯器。这意味着……迪克在脑子里转过好几个念头，他弯腰捡起通讯器，而杰森隐在一旁的阴影里。不，他们不能在这里停下。突然，远处传来的塌方的声音引起了两人的注意。  
　　“真运气，看来我们能完成任务了。”杰森的声音里透出一种不自然的轻松感，迪克感受到了，他一路上都有这种感觉。他的兄弟可以在家族需要他的时候出现帮一把手，天晓得芭芭拉是怎么说服他的，又或者他内心深处仍然愿意靠近蝙蝠。但是随着目的地的临近，迪克能看到到杰森精神上的压力愈渐满溢出来，事实上就是，他并不愿意真的和蝙蝠侠，和布鲁斯接触。  
　　“走吧。”他看了看杰森，他的兄弟整个人藏在地道的阴影里，看不清他的表情。  
　　杰森张了张嘴，正要说点什么，突如其来的第二声坍塌把他的犹豫给淹没了。看来他没有选择，一个黑色的人影挂在钩锁上荡了过来，落在墙上的尚未修缮好的脚手架上，紧跟在他身后的，还有两个，不，三个刺客联盟的杀手。  
　　“蝙蝠侠！”迪克不由分说的跑了过去，杰森犹豫了这么一下，也跟了过去。  
　　人数平衡的情况下，战力显然一边倒，他们花了五分钟就摆平了这些刺客。  
　　“过会我会让警察来处理这些人……”布鲁斯的面罩有些破损了，他摘下蝙蝠头罩，看起来疲惫又苍老，但是紧绷的眉头和眼神依然提醒着旁人，他还是那个蝙蝠侠，哥谭的守护者。  
　　“我失去联络有多久了？”他问道。  
　　迪克耸了耸肩，表示自己情报滞后，他转过头看着杰森，后者很不情愿的开了口：“27个小时。从我们分开起。”  
　　“咳……我不知道你们之前已经有过联系了。”迪克看了看布鲁斯，又看了看杰森，发现他的兄弟和他们保持着某个“安全距离”。  
　　“我发现他们在破坏哥谭的电力系统，而韦恩大楼地下有全套的备用网络，”蝙蝠侠一边解释状况，一边继续朝深处走去，“我也不希望还有漏网之鱼。”  
　　迪克显然是习惯了蝙蝠侠这样的工作状态，但是对于杰森来说，总是很难忽略那样的感受。  
　　“哦，所以你也毫不担心外面的状况究竟如何吗？提姆，阿尔弗雷德……还有达米安。”他冷嘲热讽地说道。  
　　蝙蝠侠停下来，他似乎回头看了杰森一眼，不是很确定，因为转头的幅度很微小。  
　　“因为我把他托付给了你。”他用平稳的语气说道，出乎杰森的预料，“我想这次我们是一条战线的对吗？”  
　　杰森愣了一下，他不是没有听出其中的潜台词，布鲁斯信任他。而他只是……没有做好接受的心理准备。  
　　“嗨！”一只手挂在他的肩膀上，迪克的头凑了过来，“我替他说了吧。谢～谢！”

 

　　  
××××  
　　回到教堂时，天已经蒙蒙亮。街区上的骚乱似乎已经平息了下来，杰森暗自思忖着其中有多少应该归功于猛禽小队。在见到布鲁斯之后的几个小时里，他们还遭遇到两拨杀手，但是最终他们还是成功的阻止了刺客联盟的计划，启动了韦恩塔底下的应急电力网络。这应该包括了此次袭击的绝大部分联盟的杀手了，如果布鲁斯的判断没有失误的话。  
　　他原以为这件事可以告一段落了，但是考虑到韦恩庄园现在的状况，迪克建议布鲁斯先到汤普金斯医生那里报个道，免得引来不必要的类似“超级富豪遭遇暴乱夜出不归”惹人注意的报道。这就意味着，他还得在教堂里和达米安他们多待一阵。这不是安全方面的问题，他只是……  
　　杰森听到教堂里传来了一声尖叫，然后是东西撞落的声音。他躲避着一些从教堂跑出来的人，奋力挤到了门口，哦，上帝啊。  
　　一名走散了的暴徒正挟持着艾德，手里举着一把枪。在他面前站着亚瑟和达米安……亚瑟手里也拿着一把枪。  
　　他没有犹豫，打开了手枪上的保险栓……

　　  
　　达米安只知道这事发生的太突然。临近清晨的时候，他依照自己在蝙蝠洞习惯一如既往的早起——和提姆待在一个房间也让他觉得微妙的不愉快。不是说他仍然和提姆有隔阂，他只是还没习惯和自己的家人保持这么亲近的距离。于是他来到楼下，街上的传来的一阵嘈杂声引起了他的警觉，这个夜晚过的相当的宁静，更显得这阵骚乱多么不同寻常。  
　　教堂里留宿的人太多，等他反应过来的时候，那个暴徒已经闯了进来。四散奔逃的人从他身边窜过，达米安只看到他的魔爪一阵乱抓，然后是亚瑟惊恐的叫声。  
　　他用手枪指着男孩的头，嘴里疯狂的说着胡话。达米安一个纵身跳到亚瑟的身边，年轻的哥哥手边落着一把枪，可能是某个避难的人随身携带的。情急之下，达米安伸手去抓那把枪，却被失去理智的亚瑟抢先了一步。男孩战战兢兢的举起枪对着那个掐着自己弟弟的疯子，达米安说不好哪边更让人抓狂，他会激怒那个疯子！他还肯定会误伤到自己的兄弟！不，比这更糟！他的脑子里不停地闪现自己父亲的那句忠告：一旦你跨过那条线……  
　　不，他不能让亚瑟这么做。他看见男孩的眼睛里含着泪水，手指扣紧了扳机，冷汗从他头上缓缓滴下，仿佛在放慢镜头一样。达米安伸手过去抢那把枪……  
　　“砰————”一声，教堂的空气仿佛瞬间被抽成了真空，什么声音也听不到了。  
　　他看见那个疯子身上溅出了鲜红的血，掐着艾德的手松了开来，整个人缓缓向后倒去。达米安惊恐的转头看着亚瑟，却发现手枪上并没有硝烟出现。是谁！？他四处环顾，终于看到杰森从门后走了出来。  
　　只见他的兄弟面色冷峻的走到倒地的暴徒旁踢开了他仍然握在手中的枪——准心微妙的擦过了他的太阳穴，划出一道不深不浅的伤口，这也足以让这个两百磅的壮汉倒地不起。  
　　杰森看了一眼在一旁抽泣的男孩，是的，他从他的眼神里看到了惊恐。他发现自己还没有换下外出的衣服，现在他浑身散发着一股硝烟和暴力混杂的味道。  
　　他叹了一口气。  
　　突然，什么东西抱住了他。  
　　杰森低下头，发现艾德紧紧的抱住了自己的身体，男孩微微的颤抖着，还没有从刚才的事件中恢复过来。但是他的手牢牢的扣住了杰森的外套，似乎害怕一旦松开手，自己又会落到噩梦中。杰森蹲了下来，任由男孩环抱住他的脖子，他看见亚森扔下枪朝这边跑了过来，达米安则站在原地看着这一切。  
　　也许，这并不是很难，不是吗。他抱着孩子的手紧紧的扣在了一起。

 

　　杰森的目光跟随着救护车很久很久，直到它消失在街道的拐角。  
　　一只手搭在了他的肩头。  
　　“还好我及时赶到帮你收拾烂摊子。”迪克一脸嬉笑地出现在他身后，“这比你以前的据点要好太多了！兄弟，我喜欢这儿！”  
　　这次杰森没有对他的唠叨发表看法，他转身望去，教堂的窗户上映出几张熟悉的脸。  
　　这个结局比他想象的要好太多了，让他有了一点小小的负罪感。  
　　“进去吧，外面真冷。”迪克装模作样的跺着脚。  
　　“让我一个人呆一会。”杰森拒绝道。  
　　“外面真的很冷，小翅膀。”他坚持着。  
　　“我想在外面抽根烟。”杰森也一样固执。  
　　“里面有暖呼呼的火炉。”迪克建议道，“外面很冷。”  
　　“够了！别再重复这句愚蠢的歌词了！”  
　　被揭穿的迪克仍然一脸笑意，他注意到了杰森可以单独和某个家族成员在一起，但是当大家凑在一起的时候，他总是……让自己显得很孤独。  
　　窗户里，他看见提姆，芭芭拉和达米安的脸映照了出来。  
　　“走吧，大家都在等你。外面很冷。”  
　　这一次，杰森没有拒绝。


	7. 第七章

第七章

　　暴乱之夜过去已经三天了，戈登局长在经历了长达30多小时的“无蝙蝠状态”之后终于和暗夜骑士取得了联系。他很有默契的没有追问蝙蝠侠失踪的原因，对此布鲁斯深怀感激。他从未承认过这位年近半百的伙伴是蝙蝠家族的一员，这对吉姆来说并不安全，而且，也毫无必要。  
　　没有人声称对此次暴乱活动负责，虽然整个哥谭警局都知道这不是一起简单的越狱事件，但是在遭遇了全城警戒和一系列趁火打劫的骚乱以后，民众似乎觉得把注意力转向一些能缓解压力的，喜闻乐见的故事中去比较好。报摊上各种杂志和报纸的销量排行就很好的证明了“社会压力越大，人民越需要娱乐产业”的观点——《保险公司拒绝理赔韦恩庄园》《韦恩大楼一夜覆灭，超级富豪何去何从》这些标题下的作品一经发售很快便会被抢购一空。  
　　

　　“哦索塔曼为社么爱抗这个？”迪克努力地和满嘴的蛋糕屑斗争着，最终成功的挤出一句还算完整的话。他手上拿着今天刚印出来的还留有油墨清香的报纸，对着头版标题《巨富亲子疑遭撕票》表示着自己的不解。  
　　　处理蝙蝠洞的工程比想象中的费力，达米安和提姆在教堂的滞留时间也因此延长了——这让杰森感到很不自在。在没有掌握刺客联盟最新动向的情况下，按兵不动比四处招摇要安全得多。这也是为什么布鲁斯任由这些地摊小报编织大片夺人眼球的离奇报道，用来掩人耳目，藏匿真正的行踪。不过为了安全起见，迪克还是悄悄的出没在教堂，担当着守护者的角色。　  
　　“也就是你中学社会课调查作文的写作水平。”达米安在粗略浏览了一下文章内容后下了一个简短的结论。  
　　迪克一阵狂咳：“等下，你什么时候看过我中学作文了！？”  
　　“就在阿尔弗雷德收拾储物间的时候，”男孩面无表情的探出身子去拿桌上最后一块蛋糕，迪克看见两个尖尖的角正从他弟弟头上冒出来，“任课老师的评语显示这是一篇你不可多得的佳作，所以我放弃了阅读其他作文的打算。”  
　　“有机会我会拜读一下你的普利策奖大作的。”迪克嘀咕着。  
　　“你忘了，我不去学校，格雷森。”  
　　“这不公平……”他的兄弟抗议道，突然一个手掌拍在他的后背上，差点让他把食物呛到气管里。  
　　“我不管你们谁是什么韦恩家的少爷还是神父怎么关照的，”老妇人一脸严肃的出现在迪克身后，“吃饭的时候不许大声说话！……还有你！”她看了一眼桌上空掉的盘子，转向达米安，“说了不要全部吃掉！这些是留给其他人的！”但是声音里不无得意。  
　　迪克和达米安面面相觑，哪儿都少不了有个阿尔弗雷德在。

 

　　  
　　保持着石像鬼的姿势可不是件轻松的事情，提姆想象着格利亚*晚上醒来腰酸背痛的样子，不禁也伸了伸自己的腿脚。他从一大早就待在教堂一侧的扶垛上，从这里可以很清楚的观察到教堂四周的状况，又能很好的隐蔽自己，作为一个狙击点实在是再合适不过了——所以他决定先过来占领这个地标。  
　　他注意到杰森也在楼下徘徊，他们互相知晓着对方的举动，并对此保持沉默。再过一会，布鲁斯会过来接他们，他只是想确保在这之前不会再发生什么意外。  
　　提姆发现他的兄弟的身影许久没有出现在楼下，他伸直了身子向下张望，想知道发生了什么。突然一声口哨从附近传来，杰森出现在最近的一个窗口，向他招手示意下来。提姆犹豫了一下，最终还是听从了建议，从这个寒冷的石壁上爬了下来。  
　　“看来你也很想尽快离开这里。”杰森朝他扔过来一个东西。提姆迅速伸出那只尚且健全的手接住，发现是一罐热可可。  
　　“谨慎一点不是什么坏习惯。”他掀开盖子，温暖的饮料很快提供给他充沛的活力，“和你一样。”  
　　“我是怕你掉下来又摔断一副手脚。”  
　　提姆的半张脸隐藏在饮料罐后面，偷偷的瞥了杰森一眼。他知道有什么东西在他兄弟身上悄悄的影响着他，可他能确定的只是这肯定不单单是一件神父的教袍可以做到的。  
　　“不进去享受一顿家庭早餐？”杰森打破了这阵尴尬的沉默。  
　　“敬谢不敏。我还想带着起码三条完好的手脚回家。”  
　　“你知道吗，你说话像个缩水版的布鲁斯。”  
　　“而你，像个成人版的达米安。”  
　　又是一阵沉默。  
　　“我说，我们这算扯平了吧。”杰森忍不住又开了口。  
　　“什么？”少年疑惑的看着他。  
　　“关于这次和我在泰坦塔那次……”  
　　“哦……”提姆看到杰森的眼神里闪过的一丝愧疚，虽然长久以来的争斗从未停息过，但是他没有想到杰森会一直记着这些事情，以他自己的方式。  
　　“不，你忘了帮助你脱狱的那次，争夺披风的那次，还有……”少年开始像计算机一样细数起来。  
　　“好啦好啦，当我没说，混蛋！”这可真是个馊主意，一报还一报什么的。杰森一点也没有神父风范地抱怨着，转过身打算离开这场谈话。  
　　“待会会见到布鲁斯就这么让你焦虑吗？”冷不丁的，少年冒出来一句话。  
　　杰森停住了脚步。  
　　“我以为这两天你们已经见过几次了。”提姆继续用漫不经心的语气谈论着一个可能会引发战争话题，这事总得有人开个头，不然压力就会无休无止地积攒下去，直到某个时刻终于承受不住，爆炸了。历史多次证明了这个结果发生的概率相当的大。好吧，既然迪克没有提起，那就由他来说吧。反正他和杰森之间的关系也不会变得更糟了，至少之前是。  
　　“不，我不会见他。”出乎意料的平静，“事实上，他的车已经停在了两条街外。我是来提醒你可以收拾行李了。”  
　　真是个蝙蝠式的解决方法——什么都没解决，提姆不知道杰森和布鲁斯，哪个更让他泄气。  
　　“行，成吧。”提姆无奈的叹了一口气，“待太久只会增加暴露的机会。我还没准备好毁掉一半的教堂呢。再说你也没有把你那些小道具全搬到这儿来吧？”  
　　“嘿，不劳你操心，万一你又被压住了，我还扛得起那一半的天花板。”  
　　“我不是担心教堂没有你会怎么样，”提姆忽然认真的看着杰森的眼睛，他的兄弟下意识的回避了一下，“你太依赖这里了，你才是那个被教堂保护着的人。”  
　　“我们每个人总得找个地方待着不是吗，”杰森挂上了神父的表情，“我只是比你们多花了点时间。”  
　　他从提姆的脸上看到了一点点的歉意，从共同点上看，前三个罗宾都是孤儿，但总得来说，不论是亲生父母还是后来被布鲁斯收养了，迪克和提姆从来也没有缺失过家庭的温暖。这点上杰森就显得比较苍白一点，他从未在一个地方停留足够久，让他能真正拥有一个属于自己的场所。  
　　“安啦，我不会在这里待太久的。”他缓和气氛地嘲解说。  
　　提姆使劲把喉咙里那句“你可以和我们在一起”压了下去：“去哪儿？”  
　　“意大利或者香港，”杰森表情认真的胡诌了起来，“如果你们能收拾的快一点，我就可以在吃晚饭前赶上飞机了。我听说那里的导演都喜欢拍神父题材的黑帮片。”  
　　提姆脸上困惑的好笑表情让他觉得自己之前没有多花点时间和这个兄弟相处真是一个失误。

 

××××  
　　布鲁斯的车停在离教堂两个街区以外，让价值几百万的车开到一个平民窟附近的小教堂旁显然不是什么避人耳目的好做法，没有必要让今晚的狗仔小报上又多一条爆炸性的新闻了。  
　　达米安在教堂门前的石阶上踱着步子，迪克正在里面试图说服杰森一起出来——如果他找得到的话。今天虽然是礼拜日，但是由于前几天的事件，教堂里现在只有零零星星的几个人，大多数人都忙着回家收拾残局去了。这倒正合他们的心意，当然也可能是有人特意安排了的。  
　　男孩无聊的用脚尖踢着路边的碎石，他刚刚度过了整整四个没有自我训练时间表，没有严格的作息制度，没有健康的饮食限制，没有韦恩家众多繁琐规矩的夜晚。也许后面三条可以简化成“没有阿尔弗雷德”，读起来会顺畅很多，他心里这么想着。  
　　这感觉也不是那么坏，他发现自己并没有想象中的那么想念蝙蝠洞和韦恩庄园，这个念头的闪现让男孩小小的吃了一惊，他悲哀的发现，之前他对杰森所下的评语报复性的显现在了自己身上。  
　　和他们在一起，你变弱了。  
　　他思量着当初说这句话时的情绪，和现在心里的感觉，惊异于在不同的场合下，同样的言语却有那么多不同的理解方式。那话怎么说的来着？每个单词我都认识，但是拼在一起就看不懂啦。  
　　达米安感到有脚步声朝这里过来，视线越过矮墙，他看到路的另一头，亚瑟正朝这里走来。两个男孩眼神触碰的瞬间，亚瑟愣了一下，但他还是决定照着原来的路线向教堂大门行进。  
　　“蝙蝠侠的那些话，我很抱歉。”  
　　在他们擦身而过的时候，达米安的声音传了过来，亚瑟有点惊讶的转过头去看着这个从《王子与贫儿》里走出来的爱德华，达米安嘴唇紧紧的抿成一条线，他从不知道普通人的世界里有那么多比刺客联盟的特训更困难的事情。他没有回头去看亚瑟，眼睛直直的盯着那块被踢平了棱角的碎石。不管回答是什么，他已经努力过了。  
　　“我也很抱歉。”亚瑟羞涩的笑了，“我还想谢谢你关于艾德的事情……”  
　　他们互相看了一眼，整个街道上安静的只能听到风的沙沙声。  
　　“你知道吗，我和艾德找到收养家庭了。”其中一个打破了宁静，“很普通，但是那对夫妇看上去还不错。”  
　　“你看上去很幸福。”达米安的话语中透着一股复杂的情绪。  
　　亚瑟疑惑的看了他一眼：“我听说你的父亲今天会来接你？你看上去好像不太高兴？你母亲呢？”  
　　达米安咬紧了下嘴唇，不知道要怎样回答这些问题才好。这个孩子问到了事情的本质，他，达米安·韦恩，即有父亲也有母亲。可跟这些个无家可归的穷苦孩子一比，又好像什么都没有。他的父亲在两个街区外，坐在豪华轿车里正等着他，要接他离开这个破破烂烂的，挤满流浪汉的小教堂。而他却没有一个即将被收养的孤儿开心，他觉得自己真的变弱了。  
　　“他的车就停在那里，我会过去找他。”达米安声音很低沉，“他很忙，他……”  
　　他忽然说不下去了，身后传来了一个熟悉的脚步声，太熟悉了，达米安不敢相信自己的耳朵。他转过身去，看见穿着便装的布鲁斯朝他走来。这简直，难以置信，他原以为……  
　　“我很忙，”男人的神情看起来很平静，“但是我还记得更重要的事。”  
　　他俯下身子，给他仍处在惊讶中的儿子和他的朋友一个拥抱。被父亲宽大肩膀覆盖下的达米安隐隐地感到环着他的那只手微微地颤抖着。  
　　“很高兴看到你平安无事。”声音不像平常的布鲁斯，更不像蝙蝠侠。  
　　我也很高兴看到你，父亲。  
　　“你父亲比想象中的看起来更好。”他的朋友小声的对他说道。  
　　达米安觉得自己现在能揍翻一打刺客联盟的杀手。

　　“我们是不是错带了某个迷路的小孩出来了？达米安呢？你看见他了没有？”当迪克和提姆从教堂正门出来的时候，最年长的那位假装没有看到眼前的一幕，装模作样地跟身边的兄弟闲聊着。  
　　达米安立刻从父亲的拥抱里脱身，闪身躲在了布鲁斯的身后。他的父亲站直了身子，目光向另两个孩子发出了询问。他看见迪克朝他摆了摆手，垂着肩走了出来。  
　　“跟他们一起先回到车子上去，“他对达米安说，”我还有些事。”

 

××××  
　　信仰是一种奢侈品。  
　　你满怀着崇敬的心情做着祷告，期望冥冥之中有人庇佑着你，让生活如你所愿。而随着岁月的流逝，却发现自己的殷诚从未得到过回报。可能相反的，越来越脱离你所期待的憧憬。这时候你便再也不相信自己幼时被灌输的信念，你只相信自己所经历过的一切。只有那些生活一帆风顺的人，才会时时念叨着主的好。事情一向就是如此。  
　　所以，为什么你会留在这里。布鲁斯不禁发问。  
　　他环顾了一下四周，并没有发现杰森的身影。不错，他很擅长这个。他们都很擅长。  
　　他知道杰森必定在某处偷偷地观察自己，就像他一贯的行为活动一样，若即若离。  
　　布鲁斯径直走向一间告解室，打开门，坐了进去。纵使是在白天，这个告解室也是一片漆黑。过了一会，他的眼睛才适应了黑暗的房间。告解室只有门上百叶窗，隐隐的透着光线。  
　　一双鞋的倒影出现在门外。  
　　“你不会觉得这样会有用吧。”门外传来一个熟悉的声音。“这真愚蠢。”  
　　“在你没出现之前，是的，很愚蠢。”布鲁斯平静地回答道。  
　　“你知道我不是真的神父。”  
　　“我也不是来忏悔的。”  
　　沉默。  
　　百叶上的人影消失了，布鲁斯听到隔壁间传来了开门的声音。  
　　“如果有更好的面对面谈话的方法，我希望我们不用坐在这里。”布鲁斯抢先开口说道。  
　　隔壁传来一阵衣服摩挲的声音：“不，我觉得现在这样挺好。”声音有点干涩，“我要是不进来，你是不是打算在里面坐到天黑？”  
　　布鲁斯笑了一声：“如果这里还供应晚餐的话。”  
　　“崔西夫人是个不错的厨师。”隔壁的声音稍微放松了下来，“不过阿尔弗雷德不会喜欢你在外面吃这些没营养的东西。”  
　　“我发现达米安交了个朋友，也许时常让他出来走走不是什么坏事。”话题深入了一点。  
　　“……”杰森犹豫了一下，“我想你仍然当不了一个合格的爸爸对吗？”  
　　轮到布鲁斯沉默了。  
　　“你看，我发现了一个很适合你们的游戏，名字叫做‘谁先开口就输了’。”  
　　“是的，我们玩这个游戏已经太久了。”传来了布鲁斯的叹息声。  
　　“听着，”杰森有点按耐不住了，“我知道你想说什么。我会待在这儿仅仅是因为我欠克里斯神父一个人情，你不必担心我是不是嗑高了还是发疯了。”  
　　“不，”他的父亲打断了他的话，“我是觉得，你比之前任何时候我所见过的你都要平静。”  
　　杰森愣了一下。  
　　“我不知道他是怎样办到的，克里斯神父。”他继续说道，“我非常的感谢他对你所做的一切，我从未见过你这么快乐过。”  
　　半响，隔壁才传来一句话：“我也很高兴能留在这里。”  
　　我很抱歉作为父亲我不能带给你这一切。  
　　如果此时此刻杰森能通过告解室之间的百叶窗向隔壁看过去，他一定会惊讶那张被岁月侵蚀的，满脸透着疲态的男人的脸是否还是他熟知的布鲁斯韦恩。如果他足够靠近那扇木门，就能听到布鲁斯心中发出的巨大的叹息声，夹杂着遗憾，悔意和爱的低语。  
　　他当然知道。他自己就是如此。他们只要低头就能看见对方的影子倒映在自己的脚下。  
　　“我看出来你很依恋这里。”布鲁斯决定打断心中的喧嚣声。  
　　“提姆也这么说，你知道吗，他真的很像你。”杰森停顿了一下，“实际上，我正准备离开这里。”  
　　他没有明确的指出，但是布鲁斯把这理解为“哥谭”。  
　　“我没有希望你离开的意思。”布鲁斯匆匆为自己辩解道。  
　　“我明白，老头子，我只是真的要走了。我已经大大超过了滞留期了。”杰森重新换上了轻松的语气，他已经记不起这是多久以来他们没有以“一场战争”来结束会面了。  
　　“……我希望……”他的父亲斟酌了一下语句，“也许你能来跟我们一起过圣诞节。”  
　　这大概是杰森听到过的布鲁斯最恳切的语气了，甚至让他把习惯性脱口而出的拒绝都咽了回去。  
　　“我会考虑一下的。”  
　　不管隔壁的人是不是满意这个回答，至少他接受了。杰森听到了拾缀衣服和站起来的声音。  
　　“……对了，最后一件事。”声音已经移动到了门口，“谢谢你为达米安所做的一切。”  
　　“愿我主与他同在。”他静静的坐在告解室里，直到离去的脚步声消失在尽头。

 

××××  
　　　杰森不记得威利斯陶德什么时候给他买过圣诞礼物。圣诞节对年幼的他来说太过奢侈，不管是亲情上还是经济上。他从未向任何人坦诚过他对礼物这件东西的渴望，他用漠不关心和刻薄掩饰着自己，这样在最终没有得到时候，可以不用费力隐藏自己的失望。只要他从未期望过，就不会有失望。  
　　这就是为什么他刚刚买了一大堆各式各样奇怪包装的圣诞礼物准备带回去，因为其他很多人并不像他这样会自己给自己找乐子，比如教堂里那群孩子。  
　　杰森还在纠结是否需要另外给崔西夫人多加一条项链的时候，天气忽然一转，飘起了鹅毛大雪。这终于使他下定决心离开市中心这片彩灯缭绕的繁华地段——人太多，太嘈杂，空气不新鲜，他能想出千百个理由替自己辩解，但是起决定作用的只有那一个：他想回家。  
　　O tidings of comfort and joy……  
　　远远的他就听到教堂传来的圣诞颂歌，崔西夫人执意要选择这首非常古老又传统的歌曲。倒也不是说杰森会喜欢《铃儿叮当响》那样的，不，他不喜欢。但是他第一次听到这首歌时感觉沉闷的快要睡着了，也许他应该去找一个remix版本的，最好是一群漂亮姑娘来唱的那种。  
　　To save us all from Satan's pow'r  
　　When we were gone astray……  
　　他觉得不太对劲。  
　　杰森注意到新落下的雪在教堂附近的台阶上覆盖的深浅不一，石质的扶手转角处被碰撞缺失了一块，教堂的灯光似乎也黯淡了点。  
　　他稍稍靠近了些，教堂的大门微关着，灯光从门缝里透了出来。音乐仍在继续着，但是仔细听的话，却平静的可怕。  
　　他闻到了硝烟的气味。

 

————————————————————  
格利亚*动画片夜行神龙的主角。


	8. 第八章 番外

第八章 番外  
　

　　只要再靠近一点点。  
　　男孩蹑手蹑脚的前行着，不时的假装停下来注意周围并不存在的风景。他视野里的肥胖中年男人已经保持这个摇摇晃晃的步伐有十分钟了，随着酒劲的上来，很快他就会成为一个很好下手的对象——理论上是这样，但是显然实际操作起来就是扯淡。  
　　也许他快要到家了，在这之前他也可能遇上熟人。男孩开始焦虑起来，他好不容易下定了决心打算走上这条道路，可不想第一次就出师未捷。  
　　他终于决定孤注一掷。  
　　就在他的手指快要碰到男人屁股口袋里的钱包时，一只铁钳突然紧紧地扣住了他的手腕。男孩惊得像只兔子似的跳了起来，他张大了嘴巴，却吓得发不出声音，惊恐的看着胖男人高高举起他的胳膊。  
　　“可叫我逮着你了，小兔崽子！”满脸的横肉晃荡着，一嘴酒气喷在了男孩的脸上，真叫人分不清哪个才是受害者，“你是想跟我去一趟警察局呢，还是干脆留下一根手指头。”  
　　说着，他抓着男孩的手猛一使劲，终于从这个小偷的嘴里挤出一声尖叫。这不仅没有引起男人的同情心，更糟的是他似乎很享受这种捉弄小老鼠般的快感。于是他把手向上提了提，想把瘦瘦小小的男孩拽离地面。  
　　突然，一只手搭在他的肩膀上：“我说这位先生，你怕是搞错了。”  
　　胖男人不耐烦的回过头去，想看看是谁打扰了他的游戏。刚转了半个脑袋，就感到肩膀上压着的手仿佛变成了一块重石，指节好像鹰爪一样扣在他的肩胛骨上，他哎哎叫着，松开了抓着男孩的手。  
　　“他只是想告诉你，你的钱包掉了，你看，就在那里。”  
　　身后的高出他一个脑袋的男人对前方指了指，胖男人一边吃疼的捂着肩膀，一边惊讶的发现自己的钱包正安静的躺在身后十码远的地方。  
　　“你，你们……”他结结巴巴，张口结舌，愣是不敢指证他们其实是一伙的。最后他骂骂咧咧的跑去捡起了自己的钱包，一边回头张望着，一边飞快了逃离了这个是非之地。

　　“好了，轮到你告诉我是怎么回事了。”他蹲下身子，托起男孩的那只被捏的红肿的手，男孩则一脸狐疑的看着他，男人用平静的口吻继续道，“我想，克里斯神父要是知道你这样，会不会气得从棺材里跳出来……”  
　　“杰森！？”男孩惊呼起来，全然不顾刚才那个玩笑有多么的不合时宜。他踌躇着看着这个一身黑衣的年轻人，不知道为什么他会出现在这里。  
　　“亚瑟·阿斯纳尔，”杰森用一种不容对方辩解的语气命令道，“跟我回教堂去。”  
　　男孩皱了皱眉头，手指紧紧的捏成一个拳头，让指甲在掌心里越陷越深：“克里斯神父死了，教堂已经关掉了……我得回自己的家里去。”  
　　他在“自己的家”这几个字上加了重音。  
　　“我看不出你还有什么自己的家。”杰森丝毫没有留情面的揭穿了他的掩饰，男孩沉默不语的低着头，迅速撤回了那只被杰森托着的手背在身后，一只脚很不情愿在地面上蹭擦着。  
　　“不想见见新神父吗？”杰森站了起来，淡淡的说道。男孩的注意力一下子被吸引了过去，他茫然地看着眼前这个男人的一袭黑衣，突然眼睛重新放出了神采。  
　　“是你！？杰森！”他简直不敢相信。  
　　“陶德，陶德神父。”杰森微笑着，向男孩伸出手去，“怎么样，现在可以走了吗？”  
　　亚瑟毫不犹豫的拉住了杰森的手，突然他迟疑了一下，看着刚才胖男人跑掉的方向：“那个钱包……？”  
　　“没什么，一个小把戏。”他爽朗地笑了，然后用一个只有自己才听得到的声音补充了了一句，“……以前吃饭的手艺。”  
　　

　　晚餐的时候，餐桌上比平时多了两副餐具。崔西夫人看来很喜欢这个安排，这些天以来，她的情绪跟教堂的热闹程度一样，水涨船高。虽然他们不会布施给所有的流浪汉和乞儿一日三餐和免费的住宿，但是偶尔这样留些人吃晚饭还是可以承受的。  
　　杰森穿过几个抢食面包的吵闹孩子，一屁股坐在自己的椅子上，抓起一块三明治往嘴里塞去。一个勺子飞快的落在他的手背上，敲得他差点摔落了食物。崔西夫人在一旁瞪着眼睛：“你又忘记饭前祈祷了，神父！你让这些孩子看看，这叫什么事啊。”她嘟嘟囔囔地牢骚着，继续往大家的碗里分发玉米汤。杰森抬起头，房间里所有人的视线都集中在了他的身上。新来的神父费力的把已经梗在喉咙口的三明治咽了下去，默默的放下了手中没吃完的部分。  
　　“呃……我只是太饿了。你知道的，这两天事情太多了，我……”他露出一口整齐的白牙，企图蒙混过关，但是崔西夫人的咄咄逼人的眼神让他不得不把解释也咽了下去，  
　　“好吧好吧，大家都安静了。”他站起来，指节敲打着桌面，“饭前祈祷的时间到了。”  
　　这绝对是他最讨厌的部分之一。  
　　“穷人将得食，且获饱沃……“他带头念了起来，”……寻求上主的人将赞美他。“  
　　“穷人将得食，且获饱沃，寻求上主的人将赞美他。”  
　　“他们的心灵将得永生。”  
　　“他们的心灵将得永生。”  
　　哦，他真心讨厌这段绕口的祷告文。  
　　“荣耀归於圣父及圣子及圣灵……”他停顿了一下。  
　　“荣耀归於圣父及圣子及圣灵……”不知何故的众人也停在了这里。  
　　该死，他想不起来最后一句是什么了。  
　　“阿门。”  
　　“阿门。”  
　　杰森偷偷的瞥了一眼崔西夫人，发现她还沉浸在玉米浓汤的构思当中，暗暗的松了一口。  
　　  
　　收拾盘子的时候，他注意到亚瑟正盯着自己。他不动声色的垒好了餐具，假装不经意的走过男孩身边。  
　　“有什么事情吗？”他问道。  
　　亚瑟看了看他：“你看着不像个神父。”  
　　“哦。”出乎意料。“那你说像什么？”  
　　“不知道。”男孩别过头去帮身边还在和叉子做斗争的弟弟卷好面条，他发现神父仍然没有离开，“……我是说，你没有那种古板。你很……随意。”他替自己解释道。  
　　“哈？我当然是个有计划的人。”杰森笑了，严肃的气氛一下子被打破了，男孩也回应给他一个尴尬的笑容。  
　　“跟我谈谈你的父亲，亚瑟。”他拖开一把椅子，在旁边坐了下来。  
　　“什么？”男孩困惑不解。  
　　“你知道他在哪儿对吗？克里斯神父去找你家那天，有人看见他了。”  
　　男孩的眼睛睁得大大的，表情像是给人揭开了一层皮。  
　　“不，我……我不知道。”他嗫嚅着，语气暴露了一切。  
　　“看着我的眼睛，”杰森淡漠的说道，“向上帝发誓你所说的话都是真的。”  
　　亚瑟慌乱了起来，一旁的艾德看着哥哥手足无措的样子，一时不知道发生了什么事情，警惕的盯着杰森。  
　　沉默了许久，男孩终于又开口了：“……你是不是觉得，克里斯神父的死跟我爸爸有关？”  
　　“瞧，亚瑟。”杰森说，“他抛弃了你和艾德，是克里斯神父收留了你们。血缘并不代表一切……”  
　　“可他是我的爸爸！”男孩冲他喊了起来，泪水在眼眶里打转，“我的爸爸……”他又小声重复了一边。  
　　杰森突然觉得自己全都错了，他以为自己是在帮这孩子，或者说他认定自己是在帮这孩子，其实他只是在自私的完成自己的任务。他甚至在逼这个孩子出卖自己的父亲。哦，上帝啊，他突然联想起他的生母凯瑟琳是怎么在小丑面前出卖年幼的自己。他感到胃里一阵恶心。  
　　“对不起，亚瑟，对不起。”他摸着亚瑟的头轻声的说。

 

××××   
　　事情进展的并不那么顺利，他甚至开始怀疑卡曼的情报是不是假的。卡曼这个人确实很让人生厌，满嘴的跑火车，手脚也不干净。可和他讨价还价远比逼问一个男孩要来的容易的多，不管是用一大把钱扇他的耳光还是拿枪抵着他的脑袋。  
　　不过当杰森最终和贝尼托面对面了以后，他觉得这笔钱还是花的值得的。  
　　  
　　“我发誓，这真的是个意外！”矮个儿男人被重重的按在墙壁上，脑袋后面抵着把枪。他双手扶着墙，两腿吓得直哆嗦。  
　　耳朵后面传来了上扳机的声音：“我也发誓，这枪真的很容易走火。”  
　　“神，神父，你不是神父？！”贝尼托惊慌的牙齿直打颤。  
　　“如果你想的话，我倒是可以送你去见克里斯神父。”背后的声音冷冷的回答道，“那天你不是也在现场吗？”  
　　“我，我和安迪发现一批货。我本来打算……做完这最后一笔就，就带着孩子们离开哥谭。”他一边哭丧着，一边再也支撑不住身体，跪在了地上，“谁知道克里斯神父那天居然跑来了！我，我跟安迪说了，神父不会说出去的。”他使劲吞咽了一口口水，小心的回头看了一眼。身后一身黑衣的年轻男人眼睛里闪过一丝残酷的目光，让他觉得身子骨都沉到了冰里。  
　　“继续。”死神的镰刀依旧架在他的脖子上。  
　　“……但是，安，安迪他说靠不住。老板急等着这批货，他，他说不想出意外……”贝尼托哭了起来，“等我听到声音下去的时候，神父他，他已经……”  
　　一只脚狠狠地踢在他的腰间，疼得这个头发斑白的瘦小男人在地上直打滚。  
　　“安迪在哪里？！”  
　　“我，我不知道。”贝尼托疼着咬紧了牙关，“他和老板在一起。我，我已经不干了。”  
　　“你害死了克里斯神父，丢下了自己的孩子，然后说自己不干了。”黑衣男人哼了一声，蹲下来抽出靴子里的匕首，在贝尼托脸上比划了一下，“看看你现在这个样，亚瑟还死命的护着你，真是替他不值得。”  
　　“亚瑟！？”男人一下子挣扎了起来，不顾匕首在他脸上划出了血痕，“你，你把他怎么样了！？”  
　　这个反应稍稍有点出乎杰森的意料，他原本没指望这个不负责任的父亲会对儿子的话名字有什么反应。但他还是坚持自己的看法：“他过得不错，比跟你待在一起要强多了。”  
　　贝尼托的脸色稍稍缓和了下来：“是，是吗。我把孩子托付给他们叔叔了。”杰森露出一个不屑的眼神，“我把挣来的钱都寄了回去。可我现在不做那些非法的事情了，实在攒不够钱把他们接过来……还有神父的案子，我，我……”  
　　杰森愣了一下。  
　　眼前这个躺在地上瘦小的男人应该不过三十来岁——这些偷渡客都习惯早早的成家，行动起来往往倾巢出动，让当地移民局很是头疼。但是他花白的头发和深陷的眼窝，身上没有一处不透露着苍老。他躲在这个破地方，赚点杯水车薪的糊口钱，还要把大部分都寄回去，就为了他的两个孩子。  
　　他突然理解为什么亚瑟会一直护着自己的父亲了。  
　　“听着，”杰森收起了自己的匕首，“看在亚瑟的份上，我相信你说的话。可要是让我知道其实不是这样……”他看了看自己的枪，又瞧了瞧贝尼托，“你知道我会再来的。”  
　　贝尼托简直不敢相信自己的好运，急忙连滚带跑的离开了。  
　　这一家都是个错误，杰森觉得这一天过得混乱极了。  
　　对了，找时间他得去问卡曼要回那笔钱，那个王八蛋。

 

　　晚些的时候，他回到了教堂。让他惊讶的是，亚瑟蹲坐在教堂门口的角落里，一见到他立刻站了起来，朝他跑了过去。  
　　“你去找我爸爸了对吗！！”他朝杰森喊道，“你这个混蛋！！不是他干的！不是他干的！”  
　　“嗨，嗨，冷静！小伙子！”杰森一边躲着他的追打，一边试着跟他解释，“我是去见你父亲了，可我什么也没干。”  
　　男孩平静了下来，眼神依旧怀着不信任的感觉：“你没有报警？”  
　　只是报警？杰森突然觉得自己高估了这个孩子，是，不是所有十二岁的孩子都会成为蝙蝠侠的助手，心理阴暗的老想着那些有的没的。发现这点突然让他心情好了一些。  
　　“当然没有。”他俯下身子，让视线和男孩的保持平行，“我觉得，他确实值得你叫他一声父亲。我相信他。”  
　　男孩的眼神从怀疑转到了惊讶最后又变成了高兴：“真的！？你相信他？”  
　　“我相信他。”杰森说道，“克里斯神父的事情我会另作打算的。现在，你能进去准备睡觉了吗？已经很晚了。”  
　　亚瑟连连点头，连跑带跳的朝屋里去了。  
　　看着男孩的背影，杰森心里隐隐生出一种不太好的预感。  
　　“亚瑟。”他叫住了男孩，“……呃，你看过《悲惨世界》没有？”  
　　男孩转过身子，奇怪的看着杰森，不知道他为什么要突然这么问，“没有，怎么？”  
　　“没事，随便问问……”  
　　“听起来就很悲惨的样子。”男孩说着，跑进了教堂。  
　　杰森觉得这话对极了。

 

××××   
　　从没有人说过杰森的预感真的很准，但是不得不承认拉撒鲁泉水带给他的，并不仅仅是还魂这么简单。  
　　他离开哥谭有好一阵子了，虽然教堂成为了他生活中的一部分，但是在心底里，他仍然只是把它看作一个任务——一个需要花很多时间和精力去完成的任务，并且回报甚微。他跟崔西夫人告了个假，说是去隔壁城的教会参加一个活动。临走前他从老妇人的眼神里看到一种悲哀的神情，他认得这种眼神，小时候每次父亲一离家去“工作”的时候，他的母亲就会流露出这样的眼神——担心再也看不到他。可是崔西夫人在担心什么呢，他只是去参加一个教会活动，难道她知道自己其实是去参加一个帮派间的视察吗？除非她有火星人的读心术了。杰森摇了摇头，把这个疯狂的想法从脑袋里驱赶开。

　　“他妈的。”他一边咒骂着，一边狠狠的旋着摩托车的离合器。大雪遮蔽了他的视线，但他仍然还能看到卡车红色的尾灯在前方若隐若现。事情发生的太突然，他甚至没有换上常用的夹克，在这个糟糕的天气里骑着摩托回哥谭可不在他日常训练的计划内。  
　　他现在一闭眼，贝尼托那张染满鲜血的面容就会浮现在他眼前。可恶，如果他能遵从自己的感觉，早一点赶到那里，也许这事就不会发生了。他依稀记得贝尼托在电话里兴奋的声音，他告诉杰森安迪的动向，并小心翼翼的询问在法律上他是否有机会洗脱部分罪名回到哥谭。杰森那时正忙于痛揍一个在他地盘上卖粉的小混蛋，选择性的忽略了一些他认为可有可无的内容。当他在迟到了20分钟赶到接头地点的时候，他发现自己错过了一场黑帮内斗，也错过了救贝尼托的时机。这个小老头就不该重新走上这条路做什么该死的线人，这行里最犯忌的就是金盆洗手和重操旧业。　　  
　　他感到身后还有其他人在追赶这辆卡车，不，他可不能让其他人夺走自己的目标，他已经在贝尼托身上失手了——上帝保佑他——不能再放跑安迪了。  
　　杰森果断的在一个路口加速赶到了卡车旁边，和驾驶室保持着平行，从抢来的警用摩托车座后面拿出彩色指引灯向驾驶员挥舞着。  
　　“发生了什么事——！？”窗玻璃落下，安迪的头伸了出来。  
　　“前面大雪封路了——”杰森同样冲着他大喊，“走这边——”。  
　　卡车如他意料中的驶离了哥谭方向，在迅速计算了车速和转弯的角度以后，他举起了枪瞄准后轮。

 

××××  
　　……   
　　“你会祈祷吗？”杰森的眼睛里闪过一丝寒光，枪抵着地上瑟瑟发抖的男人。  
　　“不，不会，我不信教。”  
　　“我也不会。”他弯下腰，枪口直指对方的脑门。  
　　突然，一个银闪闪的东西从口袋里滑了出来。在杰森分神的那一瞬间，惊慌失措的安迪腾然跃起，可着劲朝门口爬去，杰森立刻移动了准心，一枚子弹从枪口中旋转着射了出去，穿过了逃跑者的左腿，随着鲜血飞溅而出，他应声栽倒在地上。  
　　杰森没有去理会在一边抱着腿痛苦哀嚎的安迪，他默默的低下头，捡起那枚本应躺在口袋里的十字架。  
　　  
　　“ 上帝，请赐予我平静， 去接受我无法改变的。 给予我勇气， 去改变我能改变的……”克里斯神父一边做着祷告，一边注意到，杰森又悄悄地离开了礼拜堂。  
　　“杰森，”一有机会他就逮住了自己的“学生”，“你不喜欢做礼拜？”  
　　“我觉得这挺傻的。”和神父相处了一段时间后，他又忍不住暴露出了自己的本性，“您看，我并不是个基督教徒。”  
　　神父的脸上写满了倍受打击的失落，不过这次杰森没有吃这一套。  
　　“接受这罪恶的世界， 按其现实本相，而非如我所愿……”年轻人背起了后面一段，就好像他每个周日耳朵听出来的茧子一样，“我不喜欢这段，写这段的人一定是斯德哥尔摩。醒醒，这里可是哥谭。”  
　　“..……我也不喜欢，”沉默了一会的克里斯神父说出了让杰森颇为吃惊的话，＂大地震的时候，我一直相信大家都是善良的，甚至拒绝接受警方提供的保护。”他停顿了一下，“现在我还是相信，这才是哥谭的本来面目。它只是需要有一个人去引导他们，也许并不是蝙蝠侠，而是一个普通的人。”  
　　“都一样。让一个人去信仰一场虚幻，只能得到暂时的慰藉。”杰森摆了摆手。  
　　“你有自己的信仰自由，杰森。”神父拍了拍他的背，“我不会强迫你去相信什么。”  
　　“您还记得我说过的那个死后的世界吗？” 杰森若有所思地听着，突然觉得很想抽根烟，他摸索了半天空空如也的口袋，最后叹了口气，“也许只是我看不到罢了。”  
　　“我相信上帝总会以别的方式来让你感受到他的存在。”神父微笑着说道，“首先，保护好自己，杰森。”  
　　他抚了抚教袍上的褶子从石凳上站了起来，突然又想起了什么，转过身来。  
　　“刚才这些话你可别跟帕帕雷奥神父说。”他摸着胸前的十字架碎碎念的忏悔道。

　　杰森收起十字架，转向仍在角落里嚎哭不止的安迪。黑衣死神露出一个厌恶的表情。  
　　“感谢上帝吧，你今天走了狗屎运了。”他捏紧了手中的十字架。  
　　安迪停止了哭喊，他希望自己没有理解错那点画外音。  
　　“我会给你一张去俄罗斯的单程票，一份山里的终身合同制工作。”他冷冷的说着，“下次我再看见你，就是你被钉在十字架上的时候！”

 

××××  
　　杰森不知道崔西夫人留了多少人来过平安夜了。  
　　他看不见教堂里面发生了什么，但是他知道情况不会很好。换作往常，他兴许会直接扔一个烟雾弹进去，然后随机应变看看是否有需要拆了教堂。但是现在的他不会这么做。  
　　楼顶上有人，杰森谨慎地判断着，他们看起来并不打算躲起来。后院似乎没什么动静，不过杰森没有忽略安静的空气中那一丝丝极轻微的因寒冷而变粗重的呼吸声。他又抬头看了看当初提姆待着的狙击点，确信已经有人捷足先登了。  
　　“让他进来。”教堂里传出一个低沉声音。  
　　看来没什么选择了，杰森皱了皱眉头，抱着手中的礼物走进了教堂。

　　“就是他……是他！”一个尖锐的声音传了过来。  
　　杰森发誓，他当初就该把这个犹大给钉死在那间小屋里，然后把一梭子子弹都射在他那张肥脸上。  
　　安迪站在大厅的楼梯上，拖着条瘸腿在那里不停的上窜下跳，活像个皇帝身边的小丑。在他身后，亚瑟紧紧的把艾德护在怀里，男孩拼命的想保持冷静，但是头上抵着的枪口让他的身体不断的发抖着。  
　　杰森暗自数了数周围埋伏着的敌人，只感觉心底一沉。墙角边稀稀落落坐着一些孩子和前来参加平安夜祈祷的人，他们的眼神里都透露着惊恐，如果不是旁边那群全副武装的杀手正挥舞着刀剑威胁他们，恐怕这里早就充满了哭喊声和鲜血。  
　　“很好，这样就省得我费功夫在门外堵截你了。”那个低沉的声音继续道，“不过我没想到会在这种地方见到你，杰森。”  
　　“拉萨格尔……”杰森恨恨地咬紧了牙关，看着那个站在安迪身边的男人。


	9. 第九章

第九章

　　要说有什么比自己穿着神父的教袍布教更可笑的事情，那一定就是现在站在祭坛前对着十字架上的耶稣像做着祷告的那个男人了。这也是杰森能想到的唯一一条缓和当前紧张心情的调侃。

　　花白头发的恶魔缓缓的转过身来，他的眼眶深陷，形容枯槁，比杰森记忆当中的样子更为憔悴。  
　　“我想，你应该不会很惊讶见到我。”他的精神倒没有表面上瞧着那么萎靡。  
　　“我是惊讶你还能站着跟我说话，我听说你最后一井泉水也用完了。”杰森的天性让他依旧不肯放过这个嘲讽的机会。  
　　“如果不是浪费了一个在你身上，我本来不必做到这个地步。”恶魔阴冷的朝杰森瞥了一眼，向自己的手下使了个眼色。两个浑身漆黑的杀手朝杰森走了过去，其中一个一把夺过他手里的礼物盒子，粗暴的扔在地上。  
　　“嗨！”杰森一把抓住了他的手腕，眼睛里似乎要冒出火来，“注意点！”  
　　他的声音里好像带着刀子，震慑到了对方。在杀手稍稍犹豫的当口，杰森用脚挪了挪盒子，让它们码稍微整齐一点。但是这并没有阻止他们的行动，另一个杀手从他的外套里摸出一把枪，远远的扔了出去。  
　　“鞋子。”祭坛上的恶魔冷冷的命令道。于是一把匕首和另一把手枪又被扔了出来，金属和大理石地面敲打的声音在安静的大厅里回响了很久。  
　　教堂里静的只剩呼吸声。  
　　他没有去看那些人质。  
　　不，他不用看就能想象的出他们现在的表情。  
　　就好象亚瑟脸上的那种。

　　“好了，现在我们可以平等的交谈了。”拉萨格尔在平等两字上加了重音，听起来格外刺耳。  
　　“就连梵·海尔辛都不会空手猎杀恶魔，何况区区一个神父？”他努力保持着镇定。醒醒，他对自己说，你不是早就预料到这个结果了吗？  
　　“能猎杀恶魔的只有恶魔。”老人的喉咙丝丝作响，十足的恶魔腔调——要是他们真的存在的话，应该就是这个样子。“既然你选择了趟这个混水，我只好默认其实我们是一伙的。不管怎么说……你从我手里偷走了达米安，也许我应该拿一件价值相当的东西作为补偿。”说着，他伸手摸了摸亚瑟的头。  
　　杰森狠狠地捏紧了拳头，拉萨格尔没有错过这个细节。  
　　“开个玩笑。”他继续说道，“我不会把他扔到池子里去。被一个肮脏的杂种污染过已经够了，我不会允许这事发生第二次。”　  
　　他放在男孩头顶上的手突然转了个方向，揪起一把头发狠狠地甩了一下，亚瑟发出了一声呻吟。他的弟弟死命的抱住哥哥的脚，挤满了人质的墙边传来一声倒抽凉气的声音，那是男孩们尚未生效的养父母。  
　　杰森依然看起来面无表情的站在那里。  
　　拉萨格尔看了他一眼，放下了手中的男孩，从口袋里抽出一块手帕擦了一下，“你一直不说话，这叫我怎么说下去。”  
　　“我只是在想怎么从这里逃走。”神父终于开口了。  
　　“哦……你一直想从这里逃走不是么，从哥谭，从蝙蝠侠那里。”  
　　听到蝙蝠侠这个词，所有人的目光瞬间都集中在了杰森身上。祭坛上的两个男孩顾不得周围杀手的威胁，挣扎着想向楼梯下奔去。  
　　他的手心在微微出汗，这个词不光吸引了众人的注意，同时也对杰森造成了影响。他有什么理由能保持淡定呢，那个恶魔到底想干什么？  
　　“哦，圣母玛利亚啊！！”一个声音从走道里传了出来，让杰森心底一沉。崔西夫人被几个刺客推搡着从自己的房间走了出来，跟着一起的还有坐在轮椅上的帕帕雷奥神父。“恶魔！”她怒目圆睁，冲着拉萨格尔大喊大叫，“你要在上帝的面前做些什么！？放开那些孩子！……陶德神父！哦，上帝啊！”  
　　她不解的看着地上的枪械，又抬头看看杰森。  
　　“放开我！”男孩对着一个抓着他胳膊的刺客喊道，又把头转向崔西夫人，“神父他没有做坏事，他是为了保护我们……”  
　　亚瑟的话被拉萨格尔的笑声打断了，“神父？”他对愣在一旁的安迪做了个手势——这家伙这辈子都没见过这么大的阵势。“去他的房间。”他用大家都听得到的声音说，于是弄臣和几个刺客急匆匆的跑上了二楼。  
　　“装出一副无所谓的态度，让人看了就觉得辛苦。”他继续用慢条斯理的口吻说道，“你想离开这儿，让我来帮你一把吧。”  
　　杰森没有答话，他的注意力被楼上的人吸引了。  
　　“都在这儿！！”安迪的声音回荡着，然后是沉重的脚步声和搬东西的声音。那种咔嗒咔嗒的金属摩擦的声音，杰森再熟悉不过了。  
　　一大堆卸掉了子弹的枪支从二楼扔了下来，哐当哐当的摔落在礼拜的椅子上和大理石地面上。  
　　该死，杰森诅咒着，这完全不是他计划的一部分。  
　　最后一只红色的头罩从空中落到地面的时候，人群里发出一阵惊呼。

　　拉萨格尔走上前去，用脚定住了仍在不停打转的头罩，小心的捡了起来，“让我们看看，这是什么，神父？或者，应该叫你红头罩？”  
　　这个称呼再一次引起了人们的骚动，一旁的崔西夫人双手捂住自己的嘴后退了几步，就连亚瑟的脸上都露出了难以言表的困惑，惊恐的神情。  
　　他感到自己被扯下的，并不仅仅是一个红头罩。  
　　“我找到它了！”安迪兴奋的从楼上滚跑了下来，手里高高的举着一个银闪闪的链子，“看！！”  
　　  
　　那是克里斯神父的十字架。  
　　  
　　拉萨格尔从一脸献媚的安迪手里接过这枚沉甸甸的十字架，在手心里把玩了一会以后举了起来，在一个所有人都能看到的高度。  
　　“告诉我们，为什么你手里会有克里斯神父失踪的十字架？”恶魔的声音如同毒蛇盘绕一般，游走在每个人的耳旁。  
　　“是他杀了神父！是他杀了神父！”瘸了条腿的男人跟着大喊起来，活脱脱地把跳梁小丑演的淋漓尽致。  
　　杰森终于明白为什么安迪也会出现在这里了，作为破坏了拉萨格尔计划的报复，他要从他手里夺走更多的东西。  
　　他在乎吗？杰森扪心自问，当然不，他只是来还债的。他一直知道自己是谁，这只是一场游戏，他有给自己设定逗留的期限，在此处待的越久，暴露的可能性就越高。就好象灰姑娘一过十二点就会被打回原形一样，他的十二记钟声已经响起太久了。  
　　“我，没有，杀害，神父！”杰森一字一句地说着，每个人都能看到他脸上压抑不住的愤怒。  
　　话一出口，他就后悔了。这绝对不是辩解的好时机，何况他……不应该替自己辩解。蝙蝠侠就从来不替自己背的黑锅辩解，但是他有时间，布鲁斯有足够的时间去证明自己对得起蝙蝠侠这个称号。而他，不仅不是真正的神父，还暴露了自己的弱点。  
　　他认真了。

　　拉萨格尔的笑声回荡在大厅里，让人不寒而栗的回声敲打着每个人的耳膜。  
　　“有趣。我以为你真的打算牺牲这里一群人的性命来让自己逃脱呢。”恶魔的眼神透出难以言喻的残忍，他慢慢从通向祭台的楼梯上走了下来，停在一个和杰森有一段距离的地方，“你看这点上塔利亚就比你更聪明，她不会让自己卷入到麻烦之中，尽管她才是拖你下水的人。”  
　　教堂里一片寂静，每个人的头脑里都不停的拼凑着各种信息，思维在空旷的大堂里相互碰撞着，最终汇成了一个可怕的结论，这个结论躲藏在人们凄厉的目光后面，每一束都刺在杰森的心口上。  
　　你不是神父。你欺骗了我们。你借用教堂干着不可告人的勾当。你带来了灾厄。你抛弃了我们。  
　　你是谁。  
　　　  
　　祭台上方的受难耶稣像静静地俯视下面发生的一切，任凭恶魔散布下猜忌的种子，就好象他从来不曾聆听过众人的祈祷。  
　　杰森确实从未祈祷过。  
　　  
　　一旁传来了一个小小的声音，崔西夫人双手交织着捂在胸口上，嘴里不停的念着祷告词。不！杰森很想冲上去阻止她，但是晚了，恶魔的注意力已经被吸引了过去，同时他也注意到了杰森眼中的关注。拉萨格尔露出一个笑容。  
　　“你为什么要回到哥谭，杰森。”他用慈父一般的口吻问道，声音让杰森一颤，“你知道这里已经没有你的立足之地。”  
　　“布鲁斯？”他指着帕帕雷奥神父。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德？”他又转向老妇人。  
　　杰森觉得自己的喉咙抽紧了。  
　　“你游历过这么多的世界，和各种不同的人组成队伍，可到头来还是还是只有一个人，因为你永远摆脱不了过去，你永远只是那个死在十六岁的罗宾。你回到哥谭，创造了一个虚幻的牢笼，想给自己重新建造一个家。”拉萨格尔的每一句话都深深的扎在杰森的心里，每一句话都撕去他一层伪装。他为什么会回到哥谭，这个杰森一直没有弄明白的问题，现在赤裸裸的展现在他面前。  
　　“但是你始终没有，也不会有。”  
　　教堂的墙壁仿佛坍塌了，露出了漆黑的夜空。

　　  
　　不，现在还不是时候。杰森的脑海里响着一个声音，拼命的把他从理智的悬崖边拉了回来。

　　他看见一个刺客架着一位女士从墙边走了上去，杰森认出了那是即将成为亚瑟兄弟养母的女人。他看见拉萨格尔从地上捡起他掉落的手枪，放在女人的手心里。  
　　“证明你和恶魔不是一伙的。”他把头靠近女人的耳边，指着杰森，“你做到的话，我就放了你的儿子。”  
　　女人哭了起来，分不清是惊恐还是胆怯：“求你，我不能……我不能这么做。”  
　　“为什么？”拉萨格尔的声音变得冰冷，“你情愿牺牲自己的孩子，也不肯对着一个冒牌的神父开枪？你以为他没有杀过人吗？！你以为他是清白的吗？！”  
　　听到最后一句话，女人的眼睛睁得大大的，泪水充满了整个眼眶。不止是她，整个教堂里都是窃窃私语的骚动。  
　　“不，我不能。”不知为何，这个濒临崩溃的女人依旧坚持着，“我没有权利审判他……”她松开了双手，枪落在了地上。  
　　“神父他不是坏人！”亚瑟挣扎着哭喊了起来，“他救过我们！他不是恶魔！！”  
　　叫喊声让杰森回到了现实中，他看着这个受他连累而被当作人质的孩子，不敢相信他还会替自己辩护。  
　　“哦，一个教徒。”拉萨格尔一把推开女人，自己捡起了枪，“总以为用自己的仁慈可以换来上帝的救赎。”他转向杰森，“可你一定已经学到了一时的仁慈会换来什么。我们身边总是不缺一位在关键时刻捅我们一刀的朋友。”一旁的安迪茫茫然的看着两人。  
　　枪口一转，两枚子弹射了出来，划破了凝固的空气，直直的射在杰森的胸口。  
　　他应声倒在了地上。  
　　  
　　人群里爆发出惊呼声，崔西夫人几乎要倒在神父的轮椅旁。不管他们当中有多少人相信了刚才的指控，看到这一幕后也无法继续坚持自己的看法。就在刚才，他们切切实实的经历了一场审判，来自他们的内心，来自那个不请自来的恶魔。  
　　“凯夫拉装甲。”拉萨格尔开口了，他从子弹击中胸口的诡异声音中做出了判断，“你一直穿着它？我打赌你从来没有相信过上帝……”   
　　“上帝帮不了我。”一个声音从倒下的身体下传了出来，杰森慢慢的抬起头，“我从小就只靠自己。”  
　　话音未落，他突然朝一旁被扔下的礼物盒子翻滚过去，两个守卫着的刺客还没来得及反应过来就被他撂倒到地上。一个烟雾弹从盒子里被扔了出来，在地上炸开，空气中瞬间就充满了白色烟雾和白磷燃烧的气味，一下子遮挡住了大堂的视线。  
　　“躲到长凳底下去，趴下——！！”杰森大声喊着，不等他发出第二句命令，激动的人质们就纷纷四窜着，朝着最近的遮蔽物逃去。站在二楼的刺客联盟杀手试图瞄准下面，却因为烟雾的关系僵持了不敢开枪。  
　　一个手榴弹从烟雾中直直的扔向了空中，爆炸的冲击波震碎了穹顶上的水晶灯具，整个教堂瞬时陷入一片漆黑。杰森从倒地的刺客怀中抽出几把飞刀，凭着失去光亮前的最后记忆位置扔了出去，随着几声惨叫和物体坠落的声音，他知道自己打中了。  
　　他等待这个时机太久了，差点就支撑不住了。  
　　教堂里到处都是物体的撞击声和人们的尖叫声，杰森勉强能从声音中判断还没有人质受到确切的伤害。他尽量伏底身子，躲藏在烟雾中，他得抓紧时间。  
　　一条红外线准心从破碎的窗口中照射了进来，引起了他的注意，它来自于外面那个狙击点的守卫。在烟雾的干扰下它似乎有点找不着北，在混乱中不停的移动着。突然它停了下来，杰森看到在红点的尽头是轮椅上的帕帕雷奥神父。不！！他一个箭步冲了上去，拦在了老神父和狙击手之间。  
　　他感到子弹穿过了凯夫拉装甲，虽然抵消掉了部分冲击，但仍然不断旋转着，嵌在了他的身体里，如同火烧一般。  
　　没时间了！他顾不得背上的疼痛，一把翻过轮椅，这个举动吓到了一旁的崔西的夫人，她瘫坐在地上，嘴里念念有词。就杰森听来不外乎是“上帝啊”“圣母玛利亚”，当他抽出藏在轮椅底下的枪和手榴弹时，老妇人的脸色都煞白了，祈祷词变成了“耶稣基督”。  
　　“请原谅我。”他苦笑着，转身朝窗外狙击点扔出一个手榴弹，这只能阻止他一段时间，不过应该也够了。

　　祭台上的拉萨格尔显然没有预料到事态的发展，他在几个刺客的围护下连连朝阴影里退去，虚弱的身体显然受不了这么大的冲击，但是他手中仍然紧紧的抓着亚瑟。窗外传来了直升机的声音。“我们没有时间了，”他低声对手下说到，一名刺客打开了一个通讯器一样的东西，随即在外守候的几名杀手就冲破了大片的碎花玻璃，滚落到了祭台前。一根吊索出现在窗外，拉萨格尔挟持着亚瑟爬了上去。杰森试图朝那个方向投掷手里最后的武器，但却只是击落了恶魔身边的一群守卫，他们恼羞成怒的咆哮着，就是不肯离开主子的身边。恶魔也是有规矩的。  
　　安迪手里抓着小艾德，想要跟着拉萨格尔一起离开这里。老恶魔狠狠地瞪了他一眼，旁边几个守卫便一拥而上把他拖开。  
　　“你不能这样扔下我！！”弄臣哭喊着，死死地拽着拉萨格尔的衣角不放，最终只招来了恶魔的一记重踢，他翻滚着摔在了大理石地面上。  
　　“我不需要背叛者。”拉萨格尔的声音消失在夜空里。  
　　 几声枪响从烟雾中传来，还站在窗口处的刺客联盟的杀手一一倒在了地上。安迪手里紧紧的拽着不知所措的艾德，奋力朝角落里爬去。  
　　烟雾渐渐褪去，杰森的身影慢慢的显现出来，他逼近了安迪。  
　　“拉萨格尔去了哪里！？”他用枪对着安迪。这个跳梁小丑挣扎着，想要用手里的孩子威胁他，却发现没有任何武器可以用。杰森伸手夺过小男孩，轻轻的放在身后，继续用枪顶着安迪的脑门，“我给过你第二次机会，但是你没有珍惜。”  
　　“他，他去了斯普朗大桥！他和蝙蝠，蝙蝠侠在那里有个交易！换回他的孩子！”安迪用手遮住眼睛哭喊着，从手指缝里看着杰森。  
　　该死……他感到背后的伤口在拖累自己的思考。  
　　“转过身去。”他对身后的艾德说到，年幼的孩子虽然不是很明白，但仍然乖乖的转了过去。  
　　最后一声枪响久久地回荡在教堂里。 

　　月光从窗口照射了进来，在神父的背影上撒上一层淡淡的银色光晕。他双手各持一把枪，站立在血泊中，脚下零零落落地躺着一具具杀手的尸体，地面上一片狼藉。黑色的外套浸透了鲜血，隐隐的透出诡异的紫色。暗红的血液从手背上流淌到枪管上，再从枪管上滴落到地面，在冰冷的大理石地面上聚成一个小血潭。  
　　教堂里一片死寂。  
　　他转过身子，朝着劫后余生的人们走去。在黑衣死神面前，没有人敢发出声响。  
　　脚步停在了一位女士的跟前  
　　“谢谢你刚才没有开枪。”他艰难的说出了这句话。  
　　“神父……”她战战兢兢地嗫嚅着，语气里不知是恐惧还是忏悔。  
　　“不，我不是……”

　　大风夹杂着雪片从破烂的门廊吹了进来，杰森抬起了头，任由大片的雪花覆盖在他的脸上。阴影里，他眨了一下眼睛，一片晶莹的雪花在月光的映照下，闪着亮光从他长长的睫毛上缓缓飘落。  
　　“我走了。”  
　　没有任何回答。  
　　他又失去了一切。


	10. 第十章 最终回

第十章 最终回

　　他像个眷恋生前的幽灵一样，徘徊在这个城市，迟迟不愿离开去寻找新的生活。

　　平安夜的歌声回荡在哥谭的上空，所有的黑暗都掩盖在银白的积雪中，仿佛只有在这一天，罪恶才会远离这里。  
　　路上已经依稀看不到什么行人，远处什么地方时不时会飘来节日的歌声，每一扇闪着彩灯的窗户里都洋溢着温馨的气氛。  
　　但他现在什么也感受不到。  
　　“杰森……”身后传来熟悉的声音，夜翼的身影出现在昏暗的路灯下。他迟疑地在原地停留了一下，但是地上斑驳的血迹又明确的显示着前方就是他在找的人。  
　　他的兄弟似乎没有并听见呼喊，他脚步沉重，但依旧不屈不饶地朝着既定的方向前进着，似乎身后的人叫的并不是他的名字。  
　　“杰森！”迪克扔下自己的车跑了上去，他一把抓向对方的肩膀，使劲扭了过来，好让双方处于互相直视的位置。令他惊讶的是，他原以为自己会看到一个愤怒的杰森，就像刚才他看到教堂的残骸那样，怒火几乎要从身体里迸发出来。他从纷纷扰扰的人群里拼凑出一些破碎的信息。“迪克，我们必须找到他！”提姆在通讯器那头对着他喊，就好像他还需要提醒一样。迪克无法想象杰森经历了一场怎样的地狱，他看见红头罩支离破碎的躺在地上，如同现在站立在眼前的男人。  
　　光芒从他的眼睛里消失了。愤怒，对，深深地隐藏在比十二月的冰雪更寒冷刺骨的眼神后面。  
　　仿佛他刚从坟墓里爬出来。  
　　“跟我回去！”他本来想说“你还好吧”，但是脑海中显现出的成打的刺客联盟尸体又提醒着他这不是问话的好时机。  
　　“……”杰森抬眼斜视着迪克，沉默不语，无视了这个命令。他抬起一只手，想要从对方的钳制下挣脱出来，却被迪克一把揪起领子，推到了路边的栅栏上。一系列的抗拒牵动了他背后的伤口，杰森的呼吸变得急促起来，一阵白色的雾气在两人之间蔓延开。  
　　“我很好。别把我当成什么阿克汉姆逃出来的疯子！”他不耐烦地说道，把脸别向一旁，试图避开迪克咄咄逼人的目光。  
　　“看着我！”迪克吼了起来，他双手按住杰森的肩膀，把他抵在栅栏上，迫使他不得不正视，“这不是你的错……你不能为此责备自己……”  
　　杰森的眼睛里闪过了奇怪的光芒，他突然笑了，苍白又凄凉。有那么一瞬间，迪克产生了他会崩溃的错觉。  
　　“这当然是我的错。”他冰冷的眼神化开了，让人不忍直视，“我早就知道会这样，我一直都知道……”  
　　“杰……！？”迪克感到身下的人不自然的微小颤抖，不由得松开了紧抓着他肩膀的手，在微微的光亮下，皮质手套上并没有反射出原有的光泽，暗红的血渍沾满了整个手掌，他这才发觉空气中铁腥味并不是来自于地面上那些零星的血迹。  
　　“你疯了！？你得跟我回蝙蝠洞！你会杀死自己的！！”迪克无法掩饰嗓音里的紧张情绪，杰森不置可否地倚在铁栅栏上，一手扶着肩膀。这兴许可以看作一个无声的应允，迪克连忙转身去拾起自己的车，突然，一阵蜂鸣声在耳朵里响起，在他意识到发生了什么之前，整个人已经重重地倒在冰冷的路面上，浑身的肌肉都抽紧了。视线模糊之际，他看到杰森拿着他的电击棍站在一旁，刚刚消失的电流残影泛出一丝微弱的蓝光。  
　　他看起来没有刚才那么苍白了。  
　　“他妈的……”迪克用尽力气发出了一声细小的诅咒，却无法阻止杰森驾着他的坐骑越行越远。

 

　　“杰森！你想干什么！？”提姆的声音从车载通讯器里传来。  
　　“蝙蝠侠在哪里？”  
　　“他已经赶往斯普郎大桥了！杰森，回来！”他隐约听到杰森那让人担忧的沉重呼吸声。  
　　“达米安呢？”  
　　通讯器那头沉默了一会，“他跟蝙蝠侠一起。”  
　　“喀哒”一声后，一阵尖锐的电子噪音响了起来。杰森一把扯断了通讯器和电线，扔了出去。  
　　“杰森——！！”通讯器里的呼喊没有得到任何回应，在摩托车越来越远的轰鸣声中，孤伶伶的躺在雪地上。

 

×××× 　  
　　  
　　一辆和圣诞气氛格格不入的黑色蝙蝠车从布鲁姆大街飞驰而过，几个正在铁桶边烤火的流浪汉一边躲避着飞溅而起的积雪，一边一脸迷茫的看着暗夜骑士的坐骑出现在这样一个家人团聚的节日里。  
　　  
　　“我还是觉得这个计划不行。”蝙蝠侠说道。他们已经就这个问题争论了一路，达米安的印象中从来不曾记得父亲有对某项任务表达过这么多的看法。侦探的每个表情和动作都蕴藏着深思熟虑的决定，而现在，它们正从男人强烈的掌控下挣脱出来，表现出潜意识里他本能的担忧和抗拒。  
　　“而且我还是不赞同你也跟着一起来。”他犹豫了一下，终于还是决定把这话说出来。  
　　“就因为德雷克也说不行？”罗宾再次仔细检查自己的装备，虽然不很确定待会是不是用得上，但是有备无患，“ 从你让你儿子穿上罗宾制服跟着你在哥谭四处乱窜的时候，就该知道会有这么一天。”  
　　蝙蝠侠侧头看着自己孩子。他没有阻止罗宾跳进自己的车里，准确的说，是没能阻止。拉萨格尔选择那个孩子是精心策划过的，考虑到他现在的身体状况，也许他一直躲在哥谭附近，也可能是在布鲁德海姆，那里离蝙蝠侠稍远一点，不易被侦查，又近到足够收集信息。杰森……他想到了自己的另外一个孩子，希望迪克去的还不算太晚。他努力把精神集中在现在的任务上，不要被别的情绪所影响。  
　　对于达米安，布鲁斯不是很确定，他确实有想过希望他能摆脱刺客联盟的影响。但是，如果这就是交上普通朋友的代价，他很怀疑达米安还会不会走出自己世界。这点上他们父子两人恐怕都难以作出决定。  
　　但是现在男孩在他身旁，义无反顾的加入这个行动。布鲁斯喜欢他身上那点小小的改变，纵使这种改变可能会让他陷入危机。  
　　“您在看什么？我说过我已经准备好了。”罗宾不满的盯着蝙蝠侠。  
　　“没什么。”暗夜骑士重新把注意力集中在开车上，“我……对你做出的选择感到自豪。”  
　　“别想太多了，”小恶魔的声音里透着一股老成，他双臂交叉在胸前，扭头看向窗外，“我只是不喜欢自己家的事情牵扯到外人罢了。”  
　　突然，他被窗外的什么东西吸引住了，整张脸贴在了玻璃上。  
　　“你在看什么？”蝙蝠侠警觉的问道。  
　　“那里！”罗宾指着右手边的一个方向，在他们车后不远的地方，“直升机！拉萨格尔的！”  
　　这有点奇怪，通告的信息发出已久，拉萨格尔不至于现在才赶到约定地点。  
　　“蝙蝠侠！”是提姆的通讯，“拉萨格尔和杰森正朝你们的方向赶来！”  
　　“杰森！？”  
　　“说来话长。拉萨格尔在教堂遇到一些阻碍，总之我们争取到了一些时间。”提姆的报告简短扼要。  
　　达米安听出了他没有说出来的那部分信息，如果他们也是刚刚才得到交易的情报，那陶德也不会对此有所防备。而且拉萨格尔的通信画面自信满满的样子，显然已经大局在握。他很怀疑这几分钟的时间优势花了多大的代价。  
　　“现在怎么说？”他转头看向蝙蝠侠。  
　　“新计划。”侦探变回原来吝惜言辞的样子。  
　　他伸手按了一个按钮，急驶中的蝙蝠车底盘里伸出两对侧翼，180度甩尾掉头以后，腾空而起，方向直指拉萨格尔的直升机。  
　　“格雷森没来真是可惜了。”罗宾看着越来越远的地面嘀咕着。  
　　“坐稳了。”蝙蝠侠无视了他语气里的嘲讽，车子在空中猛地加速，推进器喷出一道耀眼的火光，急速超着直升机飞去。罗宾打开了夜视装置，蝙蝠车的挡风玻璃上立刻显示出了直升机的特写，绿色的取景框对准了其中的几个乘客，其中依稀可辨拉萨格尔。  
　　“驾驶交给你了。”不等罗宾回应，蝙蝠侠就打开了车门，直升机只有咫尺之遥。他探出半个身体，飞快的扔出钩锁搭在直升机的外壳上，自动收缩装置即刻把他拉离了蝙蝠车。寒风在他的耳边嘶吼着，雪片不断地落在护目镜上，视野中的直升机越来越近。他看到机舱里的人骚动了起来。  
　　什么地方不太对劲。  
　　几秒钟的时间，钩锁卷到了头，拽着蝙蝠侠落在舱门口，他的脚蹬在把手上，强行拉开了直升机的门。几梭子弹立刻射了出来，大部分弹在了舱壁上。一个催泪弹滚进了机舱，在厚重的烟雾中，暗夜骑士悄然潜入，放倒了最近的几个护卫。拉萨格尔的身影终于出现在烟雾尽头，他注视着蝙蝠侠，站起身来做出一个迎接的姿势。  
　　一切看上去很像那么回事。  
　　除了，没有人质。  
　　蝙蝠侠急切地环视了一下四周，确定孩子并不在机舱内。  
　　“父亲——！！”达米安的喊声从舱外传来，远处传来另一夹直升机的螺旋桨声。陷阱！利用大雪和两台直升机掩盖真正的行动！蝙蝠侠低吼了一声，揪起“拉萨格尔”的衣领。替身的脸上露出了诡异的笑容，举起手中的装置，拇指对着顶端的红色按钮按了下去。  
　　直升机在一声剧烈的爆炸声中化成一团巨大的火球，燃烧在斯普朗大桥的上空。残骸在空中停顿了几秒钟，突然旋转着朝海里坠落下去。冲击波掀翻了一旁待机着的蝙蝠车，它在空中连续翻滚了几圈，最终被大桥的斜拉索挡了一下，左侧的车轴卡在了吊索之间，趁着这个间隙，罗宾飞快的从车舱里爬了出来，紧紧的攀爬在几根铁索上。就在他离开的瞬间，蝙蝠车失去平衡从吊索上滑了下去，摔在桥面上。  
　　达米安急忙观察四周，他确实有看到一道银色的闪光从爆炸的直升机里飞出，但是他不能确定自己的父亲是否落在了附近，还是掉入了海中。  
　　而且，最大的麻烦还不在这里。  
　　真正的拉萨格尔的直升机就停留在和他视线平行的空中。  
　　“好久不见。”他的外公朝他伸出了手。

×××× 　

　　达米安冷眼看着这个和自己有着血缘关系却没有实感的外公。他的一只手按在作为人质的亚瑟的肩膀上，朝着达米安露出一个冰冷的假笑。  
　　“计划总是不嫌多。”他挥手示意身边的护卫上前，那些训练有素的忍者立刻把手中的武器对准了罗宾，“而这个，已经用不到了。”  
　　他假意推了一下手中的男孩，迫使他站在了敞开的舱门边缘。  
　　“如果你把他扔下去，我也从这里跳下去。”达米安死死的盯着拉萨格尔，“现在可是十二月。”  
　　这威胁看来对拉萨格尔起了点作用，他按着男孩肩膀的手稍稍往后拉回了一点。达米安在他的复生池计划里占据了重要的地位，一个死去的身体纵然也能起到效果，但是没必要让事情发展到那个地步。  
　　“那么，小侦探，你有什么想法。”年老的恶魔缓缓的问道。  
　　“让他过来。你知道我现在逃不了。”是的，现在。机会总会出现的，罗宾想。  
　　拉萨格尔皱了一下眉头，他不喜欢时间拖这么长，但是他最大的劣势就在于他需要达米安活着。恶魔对着身旁的护卫耳语了一番，刺客联盟的杀手从机舱里搬出一卷绳梯，朝达米安扔了过去。桥上的风差点就把绳梯吹离了目标，所幸最后达米安还是接住了它，把一端固定在桥墩的斜拉索上。  
　　一个身材高大护卫把亚瑟夹在胳膊底下，顺着绳梯爬了过来。达米安看着他们越来越近，他右手紧紧抓着铁索保持着平衡的，左手背在身后，偷偷的掏出了电击器，只要时机合适，他就能摆脱这个困境，带走亚瑟。  
　　突然，一道银光从对面的刺客手中射出。达米安随即醒悟到对方的意图，他只来得及侧身避开那道带着神经毒素的银针，身体却失去了平衡。就在这个关口，绳梯上的杀手松开了胳膊底下的亚瑟，凶狠地朝达米安扑了过去。挣扎中的罗宾被刺客钳制着带离了铁索，绳梯散了开来，他只看见男孩的身影朝着海面落去，越来越小，越来越小。  
　　  
　　摩托车的轰鸣声从不远处传来。  
　　一辆闪着夜翼标志的摩托车沿着倾斜的桥拱急驶过来，在加速度的作用下冲出了桥面，千钧一发之际接住了坠落中的亚瑟。骑手在最后一刻抓住了散落绳梯的尾端，任由摩托车坠入冰冷的海中。  
　　“神父——！！”惊慌失措的亚瑟喊着来人的名字，他紧紧的抱住杰森的脖子，手中捏着那枚从教堂带离的十字架。  
　　杰森没有回应男孩的呼喊，他左手环抱着亚瑟，右手抓紧绳梯，腰上一用力，右腿蹬上了绳梯。在他的上方是挟持着达米安的杀手，还有焦急的在舱门口观察着这一切的拉萨格尔。  
　　“把绳子切断——！！”恶魔大声咒骂着，杰森的位置让他无法让护卫开枪射击而不误伤到达米安。  
　　于是那个架着达米安的护卫从身后掏出了一把长刀挥舞起来。杰森让亚瑟自己挂在绳梯上，腾出手掏枪，但是准心在达米安和护卫之间飘忽不定，他无法按下扳机。  
　　就在这时，一枚蝙蝠镖伴随着一阵破空之声急速射来，牢牢的钉入了护卫的身躯，在他发出一声惨痛尖叫时，达米安趁机一记肘击在他的下颚上。这个浑身武装到牙齿的刺客睁着惊恐的眼睛，看着自己巨大的身躯失去平衡，从绳梯上滑落，最后掉入海中。  
　　“父亲——！！”达米安对着桥面上的蝙蝠侠大声呼喊着，机会总是会出现的。  
　　蝙蝠侠的面具在爆炸中破损了，露出了半张布鲁斯焦虑的脸。他的两个孩子正挂在拉萨格尔的直升机下，如果他现在就驶离哥谭，自己根本就没有办法阻止……  
　　  
　　“把你的钩锁射过来—！”杰森突然对着蝙蝠侠喊道。布鲁斯愣了一下，随即明白了他的意图。他奔跑到桥栏边离直升机最近的距离，把自己的钩锁朝杰森的方向射了过去，后者一手扶住亚瑟，勉勉强强把钩锁结在绳梯上。  
　　正在驶离中的直升机在钩锁和绳梯的反作用力下一个震荡，险些把拉萨格尔从机舱门口震落下来。他一遍咒骂一遍看着被链接在桥墩和直升机之间的三个人，发现想要离开这里，要么切断绳索，要么把桥墩也拉下来。后者显然是不可能完成的任务，这让他异常的恼怒，成功就在手中，而他却带不走成果。  
　　几个护卫试图爬下绳梯把达米安带上来，但是都被罗宾先发制人抓住脚踝扔下大海。直升机在空中摇晃着，丧失理智的老恶魔从机舱里探了出来，伸出枯槁的五指想要抓住达米安。  
　　“你是奥古家的人，永远都是！！”他咆哮着，全然不顾哥谭上空凛冽的寒风侵蚀着他那把老身子骨。  
　　“不再是了，外公。”达米安眼神坚定地回答道。  
　　发狂的拉萨格尔整个人从机舱里翻了出来，吊在了舱门边缘。这个震动加上高空的风速，使得直升机一下子失去了平衡往桥的方向倾斜过去。旋翼的叶片刮擦着斜拉索，割断了其中的几根，在螺旋桨的飞速旋转之下，最终和旋翼轴搅在了一起，停止了运行。失去了动力的直升机急转直下，带着绳梯和众人齐齐朝海面落去。  
　　蝙蝠侠急忙收起钩锁在桥墩上又绕了一个圈，绳梯现在整个倒转了过来挂在斯普朗大桥的侧面，底下是开始燃烧爆炸的直升机。杰森和亚瑟从绳梯的最底端变成了最上面，而达米安则移到了最底下，在他的下面还挂着疯狂的拉萨尔格。  
　　  
　　“快上去！”杰森拖起亚瑟的身体把他朝上方推，在这场恐怖袭击里，他显示出了一个普通孩子所能表现出的最大的镇定，这让杰森很是欣慰。  
　　亚瑟抬头看着蝙蝠侠伸出的手，又回头看了看杰森，突然把手里攥了很久的十字架套在了杰森的头上。  
　　“你说过不会离开的，神父！”他哭泣着。  
　　杰森沉默了。  
　　“上帝赐予你勇气，”他说，“去改变这个不公平的世界。他会与你同在。”  
　　他使劲把孩子推向布鲁斯，看着他安全的落在了桥面上。  
　　直升机的重量渐渐把绳梯往下带。  
　　杰森低头往下看，达米安正在努力的爬上来，就在他准备更上一步的时候，阴魂不散的拉萨格尔一把抓住罗宾的脚踝，险些把他从绳梯上拽下来。杰森连忙抓住达米安的手，把他从恶魔的利爪里救了出来。肩膀上突然加重的分量让他之前因为肾上腺素而麻木的伤痛重新回到了体内。  
　　“你这个疯子！！”拉萨格尔嘶吼着，伸手抓向杰森“不管你怎么做，你也回不到那里，你不属于那里！！”  
　　“我为什么要祈求这些。”杰森冷冷的说道，他抬起一只脚，踩在那只伸向他的魔爪上，把指尖挑离了绳索。恶魔在惊异中咆哮着向后倒去，渐渐地消失在了火光中。  
　　钩锁发出了危险的断裂声。  
　　“把手给我，杰森！！”布鲁斯焦急地冲着他大喊，就在两人手掌相握的瞬间，钩锁终于承受不住下坠的直升机重量崩裂开来。失去了依靠的达米安在最后一刻抓住了杰森的手，避免了落入大海的悲剧。  
　　两个人的重量挂在杰森的手上，他的身体发出了令人担忧的警告。布鲁斯也感到了手上的异常，杰森几乎没法用力抓住他的手，他感到指甲透过皮手套，深深的嵌在手背上，试图利用这点着力让自己支撑住。  
　　他这才注意到自己的孩子浑身是血。杰森的脸色苍白的让人心寒，紧抓着的手上到处都是凝固的血渍。他没有时间问教堂里发生了什么，但是他从杰森的眼睛里依稀看到了当年在犯罪小巷里的那个孩子。他破碎掉的东西，从来也没修好过。  
　　杰森的眉宇间露出一丝痛苦的表情，他使劲地提起了达米安，在他的帮助下，男孩终于抓住了自己父亲的另一只手，攀爬上了大桥。  
　　“杰森！！”布鲁斯冲着他大喊，试图唤回他的注意力。他感到手上的重量在渐渐地消失，杰森的眼神越过他的肩膀，看着后面未知的方向。  
　　“抱歉……”他喃喃的说道，最后一个词被一声沉重的呼吸所掩盖，布鲁斯只依稀听到一句父亲，亦或者是神父……总之已经随着杰森的坠落再也无法证实了。  
　　  
　　一道黎明的晨光洒在斯普朗大桥上，圣诞的早晨降临了。

 

　　  
×××× 　

　　“接下来你去哪儿。”达米安走在铺满积雪的街道上，向身边的人问道。  
　　“可能去福利院待一阵，他们说要重新检查收养手续。”亚瑟用轻松的口气回答说，“不用担心，只是例行公事。”  
　　达米安很想提议，如果需要的话韦恩家可以帮助他们找到新的收养家庭。不过他觉得现在可能不是提这事的好时机。  
　　他们停在了教堂前。  
　　提姆和布鲁斯在讨论着什么，一群工人正在里里外外的收拾教堂，他们来自韦恩财团，只不过这次并不是为了修建。  
　　“你知道吗？我想等我长大以后可以当一个神父。”亚瑟笑道。  
　　达米安没有接话，他理解亚瑟试图缓解气氛作出的努力，但是事实就是，他们都没能从那次事件中恢复过来。这群工人是来封存教堂的，平安夜晚上发生的事件，被布鲁斯用关系压了下来。但是教堂已经不可能再运营了，帕帕雷奥神父也因为那件事情不得不提早进入养老院。再也没人留在这里了。  
　　两人一时陷入了沉默。  
　　  
　　崔西夫人正在帮老神父收拾屋子。  
　　礼拜堂已经收拾一空，那天晚上所留下的恐怖景象已经荡然无存。后来她重新进入了神父的房间，小心翼翼的检查了一番，并没有发现任何多余的东西。她有点怀疑那天晚上自己经历的事情究竟是幻觉还是真实存在的。或许她也已经和老神父一样，分不清到底哪个世界才是自己生活的了。  
　　她突然羡慕起了帕帕雷奥神父。  
　　在老妇人推着神父走出屋子的时候，她下意识的弯下腰去摸了摸轮椅底下。  
　　什么都没有。  
　　没有枪，也没有炸弹。  
　　她觉得自己越发混乱了。到底是不是真的有陶德神父这个人呢？  
　　她觉着自己要想疯了。  
　　“帕帕雷奥神父，”她喃喃自语道，“到底有没有陶德神父呢？”  
　　话一出口，她就觉得自己又犯傻了。老神父从来没有搞清过陶德和克里斯神父，这个问题简直多余。  
　　“哦，他刚来过。崔西夫人。”  
　　老妇人脸色一变，突然不知道说什么好。  
　　“您在说什么那？”她惊魂未定地看着帕帕雷奥神父。  
　　突然她发现，神父脖子上的旧十字架被替换成了一个新的银色的十字架。  
　　克里斯神父的那个。  
　　她颤颤巍巍地拿下十字架，在眼前看了许久。  
　　“他说他来还这个东西，他说这是属于克里斯神父的。”帕帕雷奥神父说道。  
　　“我的上帝啊，我的上帝啊……”她只剩下这两个词可说了。

 

　　“你还要在这里看多久？”一袭黑衣的女人双手交叉在胸前不满的问道。  
　　她身旁的男人两手插在口袋里，倚在小巷的墙边，看着老妇人从教堂的大门里奔跑出来，手里高高的举着那枚十字架。  
　　“马上就走。”他又回头看了一眼。人们的注意力被十字架吸引了过去，两个男孩惊讶的对视了一眼，他看见欣喜的神情浮现在亚瑟的脸上。  
　　“我以为你不相信这一套。”女人脸上的不满变成了嘲讽。  
　　“我只是不需要那个了。”他的手放在胸前，触碰着那个并不存在的十字架，“上帝总会以别的方式向你展示他的存在。”  
　　“上帝可没有在半夜里把你从海底捞上来。”  
　　“切，我自己也能游上来。”  
　　一辆汽车从街道的拐角处驶来，熙熙攘攘的人群散了开来，给它让出一条通路。车停在教堂门口，迪克打开车门走了出来，另一扇车门打开了，那张熟悉的脸出现在大家面前。男人看见亚瑟和艾德尖叫了起来，朝着那个斑白头发的小个子男人冲了过去。他们的父亲蹲下身子，紧紧地抱住了自己的两个孩子。  
　　男人的脸上闪过一丝诧异。  
　　“……别的方式。”他自言自语地说着。

　  
　　亚瑟靠在父亲瘦小的肩膀上，他的弟弟正在父亲的臂弯里嚎啕大哭，这是大半年来他们一家难得的重聚。再次见到父亲的喜悦暂时冲淡了他心中的阴霾。  
　　越过父亲的肩膀，亚瑟注意到对面的小巷旁的两个身影。他感到其中一个人看了他们好一会，最后消失在哥谭冬天的晨雾中。  
　　他疑惑地离开父亲的怀抱，朝着不远处的达米安走去。他也看着亚瑟注意过的方向。  
　　“你觉得，他还会回来吗？”亚瑟问道。  
　　达米安望着两人离开的方向，没有说话。他回味着另一个人的目光，他们也已经很久没有这样对视过了。  
　　  
　　“会的。”他回答说。


	11. 番外

落水的番外

 

　　他觉得终于可以松手了。  
　　布鲁斯的面容变得模糊了起来，他变得越来越远。杰森依稀看见他在冲着自己喊叫，但是凛冽的寒风掩盖住了一切，他什么也听不到了。抓着他的那只手渐渐的滑脱开，他冻僵的皮肤粘结在蝙蝠侠手套上，试图做着最后的挣扎。可是最终，重力战胜了一切。杰森从布鲁斯痛苦的眼神中看见了自己的倒影——在他们初次相遇的犯罪小巷里，那个桀骜不驯的小男孩。  
　　在他的手掌脱离的瞬间，他突然想起在这一切开始的时候，也有一只手这么抓紧过他，把他从沉沉的噩梦中带离，值给他灰暗的灵魂一条明路。越过布鲁斯的肩膀，他看见了那个灵魂。是时候还回去了，他将再次回到黑暗中。  
　　“抱歉……”他喃喃自语道，朝着冰冷的大海坠落下去。  
　　父亲……

　　海水从四面八方迅速地朝他扑来，涌入他的肺里，挤占着本来就不充裕的空气。起先，刺骨的海水针扎一般刺激着他每一寸皮肤，但是很快，刺痛感就消失了，他无法呼吸，任由倦意把他拖向更冷更黑的水底。  
　　他看见脖子上的十字架漂浮了起来，在透过水面照射下来的一点火光下闪耀着。  
　　他该祈祷吗？他付出了这么多，挣扎了这么久，而这就是他的结局吗？  
　　不。他最后一点求生的欲望升了起来。在用尽最后一丝力气前，他愿意付出任何代价换取生存的机会。  
　　一只手从黑暗中伸了过来抓住了他胸前的十字架。  
　　  
　　他发现自己在一张豪华的斜椅上醒来。四周也是一样品位的摆设和家具，这种诡异优雅的风情杰森并不感到特别惊讶。  
　　房间的女主人停下了手中调制的药剂，缓缓的转过身来。  
　　“醒了？”塔利亚抬眼看着他，“比预计的时间更长。”  
　　杰森动了一下被包扎的很好的手臂，它们不再像之前那样僵直了，背后的伤口似乎也没有被牵动。空气当中飘荡着一股奇妙又熟悉的气味。  
　　他看了看塔利亚手中的药剂，突然皱起了眉头：“拉撒鲁泉水？！”  
　　女主人露出一个轻蔑的笑容，她抬起手中的器皿，用小指在里面捣了个圈：“只是粉末而已。我说过，它们还有点其他用途。”  
　　好吧，至少这玩意并没有剥夺他的意识和感官。应该说，它们治疗的效果简直妙不可言。杰森暗自希望这药剂最好不要有别的什么副作用。  
　　“你怎么找到我的？”他忍不住问道。  
　　塔利亚转过身去，抓起桌上一个银闪闪的东西朝他扔了过去，杰森伸手接住了它，那枚银色的十字架。  
　　“这是你身上唯一反光的东西。”她说，“剩下的，就是训练有素的士兵和时机。”  
　　杰森摩挲着十字架，默默的拽在手里。  
　　“我记得你说过要离开这里。”他端起旁边的茶喝了一口，味道比他自己房间的好多了。  
　　“我的父亲说过，”她诡异的一笑，“计划总是不嫌多。”  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：《Extreme Ways》——Moby


End file.
